


Priestess of Darkness

by AnnieLoveHappens



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, Trixya - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Demon Sex, Demons, F/F, Lesbian Katya Zamolodchikova, Lesbian Trixie Mattel, Russian Katya Zamolodchikova, Smut, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 44,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieLoveHappens/pseuds/AnnieLoveHappens
Summary: She sees.She knows.She desires.The Priestess of Darkness takes what she sees as hers, and destiny had spoken.Trixie Mattel had no idea that drinking a cup of tea could have such huge repercussions.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 109
Kudos: 136





	1. The Sweetest Sin

_"Lilith was believed my many to be a succubus. A succubus is a female demon who preys on weak humans, most commonly men. They appear in dreams to seduce them, most often through sexual activity. A visit from a succubus was believed to cause physical harm or even death. Their depictions vary from demonic creatures to beautiful seductresses. The male counterpart is the incubus, and both the succubus and incubus have been depicted as powerful beings, sometimes even rulers of the underworld."_ The guide said as they viewed the painting of Lilith and Eve.

Trixie thought it was a far more interesting painting then the others she had seen that day, and she found herself falling behind as her eyes traveled across the canvas, admiring the snake-tailed seductress with large wings who held out an apple for Eve to eat. The brown eyed girl didn't know why the painting spoke to her, after all, she held no religious belief, and yet she couldn't held but feel some odd connection to the image.

She walked on, following the group out to a new room in the museum. They saw hundreds of other paintings, but Trixie's mind was stuck on the one of Lilith. Something in her soul seemed to yearn for something that was somehow connected to that work of art, and yet Trixie had no idea what it was. She tried to free her mind of it and enjoy the rest of her day off from work, but the colors and delicate strokes were etched into her skull. 

As she was making her way home, she noticed a small shop that she had never seen before. It looked like a teashop, but there was something off about it. It gave off an odd sort of vibe, as if it was hiding something. Right next to it was a tattoo parlour which Trixie also couldn't remember every seeing there.  
Maybe she just hadn't been paying enough attention to the world around her? 

"Do you want to come in for a cup of tea, darling?" An old woman said. This woman too seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, but she looked nice and Trixie didn't feel like it would be kind to refuse the offer.

"Yes, thank you." She replied and followed the woman inside. 

"Now, I believe that everyone can find the tea that's just right for them by smell, so close your eyes and let your nose guide you." The woman said. 

Trixie found it wierd, but she decided to go along with it to entertain the old woman. Soon a smell caught her attention, it was dark, rich, strong, but somehow floral. Were those roses?  
Why did the color red come to mind?

She reached her hand out and pointed in the direction.

"Ah, and interesting choice. I've only met one other who has picked the same, and you two are as different as can be." The woman said as she grabbed the tea. "Just sit down dear, it will be done in a second." She said. 

"Have you had this shop for a long time?" Trixie asked.

"Ah yes, it's been here for centuries." She responded, making Trixie even more certain that the gray haired woman was going mad. 

"Really? I've never noticed it before." The young girl said. 

"Well, it's not always visible to everyone." The old woman simply said as she placed a pot of freshly brewed tea on the table. "Now, you just need the perfect cup, and if I'm not wrong, this should be it." She added as she placed bright red cup with a gold handle and artistic writing on the table. 

"What does it say?" Trixie asked.

" _Обещанная жена тьмы_ , it's Russian for _The promised wife of darkness._ But don't worry about that, it's just an old cup, dear. I only chose it because it fits the tea well." The woman explained, and yet Trixie couldn't find herself to fully believe it. However, she also had no idea what "The promised wife of darkness" meant, so she chose to put her worries aside and drink the tea nevertheless.

The taste was divine. It was like tasting desire and lust. As she drank, a sense of warmth filled her, and not just the usual one that comes from drinking a hot beverage. This was something else, something stronger.

"Did you finish it all?" The woman asked as Trixie put the cup down.

"Yes." The young girl replied in a confused tone.

"Ah, then it seems I was right. Destiny has spoken. She'll come to you soon." The old woman said.

"Who?" Trixie asked.

"You'll see. Now hurry home, the shadows will be watching you." 


	2. The Red Line

"Please High Priestess, spare me. I don't belong here." The man begged, but Katya simply smirked.

"Don't belong here? You're the scum of the earth. You filmed every young woman whom you could trick into sleeping with you and blackmailed them with the videoes. You even spread the videoes to your friends. You mocked them, abused them, drugged them. You deserve to be here far more than most. There are different types of sinners, some of which I welcome happily like family, and others whom I spit on and burn for eternity. You belong to the second category. You'll burn in the hottest fire in the deepest pit of our realm. You will suffer for forever, and I'll enjoy watching it happen." Katya told the man, who was pulled away kicking and screaming moments later.

"Pathetic human... He mocked the pain of others, and yet he can take no pain himself. Tell me, Sasha, am I unjust?" The Priestess asked.

"No Yekaterina, you are a fair ruler. You govern our realm with a strong but just hand." Sasha replied. 

Sasha acted as Katya's advisor, her second in command, whilst Katya herself was ruler of the entire Realm of Darkness. In some faiths it may be referred to as Hell, but Katya was no fallen angel as those faiths would suggest. When the Prince of Darkness attacked the Realm of Light centuries ago, he gained his own realm. A realm which then created thousands of new demons. Some stronger and some weaker. But the strongest ones were the ones who were fed a drop of the Prince's blood right after creation. Katya was one of them, but she got more drops then most and was therefor feared more than anyone once her time to rule came.

But each ruler plays a dangerous game. Through the throne room runs a river, a river that eventually turns red.   
If the ruler does not find their promised match and gain that person's love before the river turns black again, they cease to exist. Until now, no one had managed to avoid that fate. 

But there was a prophecy; _"When the High Priestess sits on the throne and the blood of Our Dark Creator runs thickly through her veins, a Woman shall sit on the throne beside her and they shall rule The Realm of Darkness eternally."_

Katya believed it had to be about her. Firstly because she knew the Prince's blood ran thicker in her veins. But also because whilst most demons desired both genders, especially incubuses or succubuses as she herself was, very few felt a stronger pull towards the same gender as themselves.   
Katya however, felt mostly drawn to women. Men she would torment and harm, the seduction would only be to further cause pain upon them.   
But women, women she would enjoy to the fullest. She'd pull them deeply into the depths of lust and desire, before she let them go.

Surely, the prophecy had to be about her?

"Katya, the water, the red tide has come." Sasha told her. Katya turned her attention to the stream, and sure enough, there the river ran bright red. 

"Call upon Miss Monsoon." Katya announced. 

Two lower demons disappeared through a portal to the human world and not long after they returned with an old looking woman. Katya rolled her eyes at the woman's appearance, snapping her fingers so the Angel of Death would turn back into her natural form. Not long after the woman stood before them as a young girl once more. 

"The tide has turned red, has anyone come to see you, Jinkx?" The High Priestess asked.

"She came to me just now. Beautiful girl, trusting, curious... She chose your tea right away from smell alone, and drank it from your cup. Destiny has spoken, now the rest is up to you." Jinkx responded as she handed Katya the red teacup. 

The High Priestess held the pink lipstick mark on the cup up to her own lips, moaning as visions of the blonde girl who drank from it filled her mind. She saw the girl looking at herself in the mirror, saw her touch herself at night, heard her speak her own name, and felt her lips pressing against the cup.

"Trixie Mattel, what a beautiful name for a very beautiful woman. Well, time to pay you a visit." Katya whispered to herself.


	3. A Mysterious Visitor

Sleep had already come to Trixie as the dark night's blanket covered the town. Her dreams were sweet at first, filled by flowery multi-colored fields and a protective hand leading her through a beautiful forest, but soon the images changed. Suddenly all she saw was a sea of red roses and a figure in the distance. 

She walked closer and closer as the sea of roses turned into a bright red bedroom. The room was unfamiliar to her and yet she somehow felt as if she belonged there. The figure had disappeared from sight, but still Trixie didn't think she was alone.

"Trixie Mattel, what a pleasure it is to meet you." A seductive voice spoke from behind her. 

She turned and was met with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. The girl had long just slightly curled blonde hair, the brightest blue eyes Trixie had ever seen, high and defined cheekbones, pale porcelain skin, and blood-red lips. Her body looked toned and slim and she was dressed in a long formfitting red velvet dress with a split that reached high up on her thigh.  
She seemed otherworldly somehow.

"Who? Who are you?" Trixie asked.

"That doesn't matter right now, you'll know soon enough." The woman said with a smirk and a second later she was standing right behind Trixie, an arm wrapped tightly around the brown eyed girl's slim waist. "Tonight, let me just take care of you. You're wound up so tight, I'll bet it's been so long since you've been with anyone." The blue eyed woman whispered as she kissed Trixie's neck, and Trixie couldn't help but lean her head back to grant the woman more access.

Under normal circumstances Trixie would have pushed the woman away, but this was only a dream afterall. In her dreams she could let loose and let herself give in to pleasure.

"Please.." She whispered. 

In less then a second her clothes had disappeared from her body, only white lingerie left on her curvy form as she found herself laying on the king-sized bed. The other woman was hovering above her.

"Gorgeous... so beautiful... Tell me you want this. Tell me you want me to touch you." The woman spoke looking deeply into Trixie's eyes, almost as if she was trying to hypnotize her, but it still seemed like she somehow needed the words of permission.

"Please... Please touch me." Trixie spoke.

"Good girl." The blue eyed girl responded before her hands touched Trixie's breasts that were now somehow completely bare along with the rest of her body. 

Trixie moaned loudly as the woman massaged her boobs, squeezing them tightly and pinching her nipples at the perfect time before leaning down to suck and nip at the swollen nub. The brown eyed girl then felt a hand between her legs, and moments later two fingers entered her dripping core.

"Ah fuck!" She yelled out as she felt herself clench tightly around the two digits that were moving skillfully inside her. 

She felt surrounded by a strong aura, almost as if the very air she breathed was pushing her further towards the edge. Every movement the woman above her made felt fifty times more effective then anything done by anyone else. Every thrust felt deeper, even tho the woman's fingers didn't seem very long. The stretch felt wide, even tho only two digits were inside her. The pleasure felt overpowering, even tho the woman hadn't touched her for long.

"More, please more." Trixie begged as she felt herself be driven mad by lust, she was so close and yet she could only beg for more of the delicious pleasure she was experiencing.

The blue eyed woman added two more fingers and Trixie felt as if she was being ripped apart but also as if she was touching the stars in the sky. The woman's movements were punishingly fast and deep, completely relentless as she fucked the brown eyed girl like she had never been fucked before. And yet, this was nothing compared to what the blue eyed woman could do if they were actually in the same room. 

"O-oh-ah, fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Trixie screamed as she reached her high, her body seeming as if it was floating between heaven and earth before she returned to reality, feeling herself fall limp from exhaustion.

"I'll see you soon, Trixie." The mysterious woman said with a kiss to Trixie's wrist, and suddenly Trixie found herself back in her original dream. Once again surrounded by flowery multi-colored fields.


	4. Like No Other

"Why didn't it work?" Katya mumbled to herself as she returned to her own world.

"Why didn't what work?" Sasha asked.

"Hypnosis... I couldn't make her consent... She had to consent willingly." She replied as she sat down on her throne. 

A succubus uses seduction, but they also heavily rely on their ability to manipulate emotions and control the minds of their victims. This control was commonly easier to use when the victim was asleep, as they would often give in due to it in their mind _"not being real"._

"Well, it makes sense, don't you think?" Sasha said.

"Huh?"

"She has to fall in love genuinely. It makes sense that none of your tricks would work as they may corrupt her mind. It also explains in part why no one has succeeded." Sasha told her.

"I suppose that does make sense... It certainly does complicate things." Katya responded.

"Well, no one said it would be easy, Yekaterina."

"Thank you for that incredible wisdom, Sasha, I had no idea." Katya said sarcastically.

"No need to get snarky, Kathinka." Sasha responded. 

It was rarely that Sasha called her anything but her full name, but she would on occasion when she thought Katya was acting childish, usually exchanging Yekaterina for Kathinka. The demon had stopped calling her Katya years ago tho, as had everyone else once Katya came into power, but the High Priestess still used the nickname when visiting the human realm.

"So, what was she like?" Sasha enquired.

"Beautiful... The most beautiful... She's more attractive then anyone I've ever seen." Katya replied as she remembered Trixie's delicate unmarked skin, and her long blonde voluminous hair. She closed her eyes and thought of the girl's soft pink lips, rosy cheeks, and honey brown eyes, her large breasts, her slim waist and her wide hips. 

The woman was nothing short of perfection. She was everything Katya could ever imagine a perfect partner to look like. Maybe that was also why Trixie not falling under her control, like others did, irked her so much, but also excited her more then she would ever admit.

"The most beautiful human you mean." Sasha corrected.

"No, the most beautiful anything. She beats every spirit, succubus, incubus, angel, or deity. There is no Goddess who could even compare to her beauty." 

"Wow, I've never heard you describe anyone that way. I can't wait to see you desperately chase her." Sasha teased with a dark smirk on her lips.

"Fuck off, I'm not chasing anyone. All she needs is some convincing." Katya replied confidently.

"Ah yes, and I'm sure she's just gonna jump into your arms when you explain what you are. People barely believe in us these days Kathinka, it's not like it once was. And even if they did, demons have rarely been viewed in a positive light." 

"Are you doubting me?" Katya challenged, anger burning like fire in her eyes. 

"No, of course not. I'm just saying it may not go the way you imagine it, Yekaterina." Sasha replied in a slightly panicked tone, knowing far too well that Katya's wrath was not something anyone wanted upon them, and she was her ruler afterall. They may be close, but that did not change the fact that the High Priestess was above Sasha in station.

"I can handle it. I will bring her back here, and we will rule forever. I know I am who the prophecy describes." Katya said confidently, but somehow she seemed to be trying to convince herself more than Sasha.

"I hope so, I can't take the idea of Byremeon sitting on that throne. But there are many who would love to see you gone, Yekaterina. Remember that." Sasha spoke honestly.

"I will. I promise I do not take this task lightly. And I also realise the danger we'll both be in until she accepts her fate." 

"Good, naivity will be your downfall. You should prepare to leave soon, you'll need to stay there for a while if you wish to build a genuine connection with her." The advisor said.

"You're right, there is much to prepare. But luckily Jinkx already put up the shop for me. Please look after everything in my absence." Katya replied.

"Of course, I will keep everything running and judge the pitiful souls while you're away." Sasha promised.

"Good." 

And so Katya's journey in the human realm would begin. A journey that she needed to finish before the dark waters returned.


	5. Everything Comes And Goes

"What a wierd dream." Trixie said to herself as she streched her arms and yawned. 

The morning sun was gleaming in through her window, not a cloud in sight as the bright blue sky welcomed her. As she gazed at the sky, the memory of bright blue eyes flashed before her. Those blue eyes, so beautiful, so full of secrets, and of course, not real. It was only a dream after all. Trixie knew that, but her mind still kept playing tricks on her as she almost felt as if those nimble hands were touching her and those red lips were kissing her pale skin.

She looked down at her wrist and gasped as she saw a red mark.   
That couldn't be... 

Had she worn red lipstick yesterday? She never did, but still, she must have right? She'd been with no one. No one had touched her outside of her dream. So how could she have a red lipstick mark on her wrist? 

No, she must have just grabbed the wrong shade the day before.   
Yeah, that was it.   
It had to be.

But what if she hadn't?  
What would she do then?

Trixie's day went by as usual. She got dressed in a short checkered yellow dress and white 60s boots, went to work at the local library which was close to the museum, and spent another day almost entirely alone. 

You see, even tho the 24 year old girl seemed happy and bright on the outside, she had lived a life of tragedy. Trixie's dad had left her mom before she was born, and her mom had passed away in a car accident when Trixie was only 8. 

She'd been passed from foster family to foster family, and never stayed in one place for more then 6 months. Kids at her school started saying she was cursed and later on they just ignored her all together. 

But Trixie never let it get her down. She worked her hardest, was as kind as she could be, and did her best to create a life for herself.

Eventually she was nice and helpful to the right person, an older librarian who asked her to apply for a position as he himself was getting too old to climb the tall ladders and lift the heavy stacks of books. 

Still, it was a lonely life.   
No true friends other than and elderly librarian. No family. No romantic relationships. 

Just her.   
All by herself.

Sometimes Trixie found herself wondering why life had dealt her such a bad hand. Why was it she could never gain any real connections?  
Why did no one care about her?  
Why did no one want to know her?  
Why did misfortune seem to follow her?

And then other thoughts would come too. Darker thoughts would cloud her mind and make her wonder;

_Would anyone even notice if I disappeared?  
Will anyone mourn me when I die?_

But she tried her best to not linger on such thoughts, tried to focus on the positives of her life. And when it got too hard, she'd pick up a book and disappear into another world. 

In between lines and chapters she'd be transported to a better life.   
A life where someone cared about her.  
A life where someone greeted her when she came home.   
A life where someone missed her when she was gone.

Trixie gathered her things and wandered the dark streets back towards her small appartment. The bright sky had turned into a dark royal blue, and the sun had been replaced by shimmering moonlight and twinkeling stars.

As she continued on her path, she noticed the teashop once more.   
How had she missed it so many times whilst walking by?

She considered stopping by it for a moment, but she then noticed that all lights were off. Next door at the tattoo parlour however, the lights glowed warmly.

She walked closer, for some reason feeling drawn towards the shop. Her head in the clouds as she stumbled into someone, their hot coffee spilling all over her making Trixie scream in both surprise and pain.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Trixie said. She was not sure if it was her mistake or not, but apologizing had become somewhat of a habit for her at that point of her life.

"No, it was all my fault. My mind was somewhere else entirely." A female voice said.

Trixie lifted her head and gasped as she saw the woman's face. There staring back at her with a worried look were the same bright blue eyes that she had seen in her dreams. To her further surprise, the other woman gasped as she looked at Trixie. Almost seeming as if she reckognized someone she knew.

But of course, that would be ridiculous.  
Because no one knew Trixie.

"Please come inside my shop, it's just over there. We can get you dried off and you can even get a change of clothes if you want. We can also get some burn gel on your arm, that looks pretty painful." The woman said.

Trixie looked down at her arm and saw a red burn that seemed far too severe to be hot coffee, but she had no other logical explanation for it, so she accepted that she must have gotten more hurt then she thought.

"Oh.. ehm, you don't have to." She said shyly. Feeling odd about entering a strangers shop so late, and nervous around the woman as she looked so similar to the girl from Trixie's dream.

"I insist. Please let me help make it better." The woman said, taking Trixie's hand in hers.

Trixie didn't know why, but somehow, something in those blue eyes made her trust the other girl. And so with a simple nod, she followed the woman inside the small tattoo parlour.


	6. Won't Miss The Moment

Katya realised that burning the girl’s arm was a bit much, but when she randomly bumped into Trixie, she couldn’t help but feel desperate to take full advantage of the opportunity fate had gifted her. 

“Does it hurt much?” Katya asked, knowing fully well that it wouldn’t hurt much at all. She’d never actually severely harm Trixie.

“Only a little, thank you for worrying tho.” Trixie replied softly, innocent honey brown orbs looking at Katya as the High Priestess ripped open a pack of burn gel. 

”This is gonna be a little cold.” The blue eyed girl warned. She didn’t know why she felt the need to warn the girl, it wasn’t like the gel would feel very uncomfortable or harm her in any way, and yet Katya felt she needed to tell the beautiful girl to be prepared. 

“Okay.” The other girl replied with a slight blush.

Katya spread the gel carefully on the burnt arm, trying her best to disguise the fact that she was also healing it with the help of her powers, only letting the redness remain so the girl wouldn’t get too suspicious. The moment felt oddly intimate, the air around them thick as they gazed at each-other. 

The High Priestess found herself to be endlessly fascinated by Trixie’s beauty. Even with a huge coffee stain on her dress and a reddened arm, the girl looked flawless in Katya’s eyes. 

“There. All better.” Katya said as she finished the healing process.

“Wow, that actually does feel a lot better. Thank you... ehm..” The brown eyed girl said, clearly searching for a name.

“Katya. Katya Zamolodchikova.” She introduced, holding out her hand for the girl to shake.

“Nice to meet you, Katya. I’m Trixie Mattel.” The girl replied, shaking Katya’s hand.

 _“I know.”_ Katya thought to herself, before she replied;

“Nice to meet you too. Now, would you like a change of clothes? Since I ruined your dress?” 

“Oh, that’s very nice of you, but I live right around the corner, so I’ll be okay. I’m just heading home anyways, so it doesn’t really matter.” Trixie told her as she picked up her bag.

”Okay then, if you are certain.” Katya said.

“I am, thanks again for the offer tho.” The girl said and before Katya could stop her, the girl was out the door. But fate once again smiled upon the demon; Trixie’s keys had fallen out of her bag.

Katya ran out quickly, but not too quickly, remaining careful to not reveal her powers.

“Trixie, wait!” 

The brown eyed girl turned with a confused look, but remained in place as Katya ran up to her.

“You dropped your keys.” The blue eyed woman said as she held up the lost item.

“Oh thank you! Jesus, my head must really be in the clouds tonight. I really can’t thank you enough.” Trixie said as she took the keys from the other girl’s hand. Katya could have sworn that sparks of electricity surged through her at the brief touch.

“Well, if you really wanna thank me, how about you go out for coffee with me?” Katya suggested with a confident gleam in her eyes.

“Oh.. ehm, I’m really not the type of girl you’d want to hang out with.” Trixie spoke sadly as she looked down at her feet. The poor girl was too hurt from the ghosts of her past to accept that anyone could be genuinely interested in getting to know her.

Katya felt her heart clench at the statement, even tho she knew far too well that the girl’s human life was destined to be a lonely one. It was a sad truth of every partner of the rulers of the Realm of Darkness. The blue eyed demon had never thought much about how that fate truly hurt the partners, but seeing the pain in Trixie’s eyes, that made it all too real.

With a gentle hand, Katya tilted Trixie’s chin up so their eyes could meet once more.

“Trust me, you’re really the type of girl I’d want to hang out with.” She spoke sincerely. A cute blush spread across the girl’s cheeks and a soft smile appeared on her pink lips.

“Okay then.” Trixie said softly.

“Wonderful. How about tomorrow at noon? There’s a coffee shop right by the library, would that be good for you?” Katya asked.

“Yeah, I work at the library, so that’s perfect.”

“Great, I’ll see you then, Trixie.” The blue eyed girl said with a content smile.

“See you then, Katya. Bye.” Trixie said before walking away, disappearing into the shadows of the night.


	7. A Wounded Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! 
> 
> Hoping everyone's 2021 will be easier than 2020 was ♡

Katya was already sitting by a table when Trixie entered the coffee shop. The brown eyed girl had spent all night wondering why someone like Katya would ever want to spend her lunch break with someone like Trixie.   
Katya practically screamed badass.   
Her arms were decorated by intricate tattoos and her clothes looked like they'd jumped out of a music video, despite Trixie only having met the girl in casual settings so far.

Today she had on tight, high waisted, black leather pants, a black and red jeweled crop top, black high heeled ankle boots, and a long, oversized, sheer black jacket. She looked ridiculously good, and also ridiculously overdressed for a meetup at a coffee shop. Trixie usually felt bold in her own fashion choices because of her bright color choices, but she almost felt plain in her little pink, puff-sleeved 60s dress as she viewed Katya's outfit. 

"Trixie, you came!" Katya said excitedly as the curvy blonde made her way over to the demon's table. 

"Of course I did." The brown eyed girl replied as she sat down, surprised to see multiple drink and food items already in front of her seat. "What's all this?" She asked.

"Oh, I wasn't sure what you liked, so I got a couple different options." Katya responded simply. 

"A couple? Five different drinks, three cupcakes, and three sandwiches are a couple options?" Trixie said as she viewed the selections. 

In front of her was a pink lemonade, a bottle of Coke, a cup of black coffee, a cup of lemon tea, and a salted caramel mocha latte. Then there was also a red velvet cupcake, a vanilla cupcake with pink frosting, and a chocolate cupcake. And finally there was a vegetarian sandwich with advocado and peppers, a BLT, and a cheese and ham sandwich.

"Yes, I just hope you like at least one thing, 'cause otherwise I will get more options." Katya stated with a bright smile as she sipped her coffee.

"Well, I do like pink lemonade, and I'm vegetarian, so the veggie sandwich does sound good. But you really shouldn't be spending this much money on me, Katya." 

"Firstly, take whatever you like. Secondly eat the pink cupcake, I can see your eyes going towards it. I know you want it, so don't be modest. And thirdly, this is absolutely nothing, so don't worry about the money." Katya told her. 

It was true, a few food items was nothing to Katya. Money in general was nothing to Katya. She could make money by snapping her fingers, so spending it was no issue at all. 

"Oh.. okay then, thank you." Trixie replied, carefully moving the plates and drinks around until the pink lemonade, veggie sandwich, and vanilla cupcake were in front of her.   
"Do you make a lot at the tattoo shop?" She asked, finding herself genuinely curious, but also worried that the question would appear rude. 

"Not really, there's not a huge demand for tattoos in the area, but well... money's something I've always just kind of had." The blue eyed girl replied.

Trixie didn't fully understand what she meant by that, and wondered to herself if the girl was some sort of heiress and why she in that case was spending her time at a tattoo shop, but she decided against enquiring further and therefor just nodded her head at Katya's answer. 

"So, tell me about yourself." Katya said suddenly. 

"Okey...ehm, I'm 24, I work as a librarian, I like bright colors, especially pink, and well that's pretty much it I guess..." Trixie said, finding herself saddened by the fact that her current life could be summed up in such a simple manner. She was surprised to see however that Katya responded to this as if it was the most natural way to describe yourself. 

"Cool! I'm 28, I work as a tattoo artist, and I like darker colors, especially red." 

The age of course was a lie, Katya was nearing her 4700th birthday, but of course that's something you'd keep out of conversations with humans. Still, it wouldn't have felt right for her to claim to be the same age as Trixie, so she added a few years.

"What do you do for fun?" Katya asked. 

"Uh.. I read for the most part.. I like reading." Trixie responded.

"You don't hang out with friends? Go out to party?" The blue eyed girl asked in surprise. 

Trixie was young, kind, and very hot. It was ridiculous for someone like her to not be out in the clubs with friends. Katya knew she didn't have family, that was a given because of her destiny, but she'd never heard that the partners of rulers didn't have friends. On the contrary those friendships had often complicated matters for previous rulers. 

"No... you can't really hang out with friends when you don't have any friends to hang out with." The girl replied sadly. Katya placed her hand on top of Trixie's where it layed on the table, and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Well, you have one now." 


	8. Chase The Time

"Thanks for today, I had fun." Trixie said honestly. In truth, she couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed as much as she had with Katya.

"I did too, and I'd love to meet up again soon, so just call or text me anytime. Or you can of course stop by the shop." Katya said. She knew she needed Trixie to fall in love quickly. Time was ticking away and she did not have forever, but she also knew that patience usually wins out in the end. 

"I will, I promise." Trixie replied.

"Good." The blue eyed girl said with a smile.

She wanted to hug Trixie, wanted to feel those sinful curves pressed up against her, and not just in the dream realm this time, but she could tell that Trixie wasn't ready for it yet. Still, staying away was more and more painful for the succubus.

"Well, I should get back to work, but I'll see you soon." Trixie said softly, looking a little sad about the fact.

"Until we meet again." Katya said playfully before kissing the girl's hand, figuring that it was an innocent enough action. She felt pleased when she saw a pretty blush spread across Trixie's cheeks.

"Okay, bye." The brown eyed girl said with a cute little wave and a shy smile before she walked away.

"Bye Trixie!" Katya called after her, making the girl turn and give another short wave.

Katya knew it was her destiny to love the girl, but she hadn't thought liking her would be this easy. There was no flaw about her, nothing to correct. Trixie was kindhearted, pure and sweet, and yet Katya knew her dreams. She knew the girl had lustful desires, and she was determined to help Trixie explore those fantasies.

They matched better than Katya had expected. In so many ways they were polar opposites and yet their humor was similar, and they were both clouded by heavy burdens. Somehow Katya felt a sense of calm around Trixie, as if she was complete and evened out. Her scale which so often tipped in one direction too quickly, was completely still when she was around the girl with the honey brown eyes.

Demons don't wait for feelings as humans do. Demons just know. They trust the flow of fate. Trust that destiny will lead them correctly. Even if they didn't like their partner, they'd know that they were meant to be loyal to them. Of course, loyalty to them did not mean being faithful. It more so meant protection and stability. 

Katya however could not imagine herself ever being unfaithful to Trixie. As a succubus she chased physical pleasure, but after feeling Trixie even just in the dream realm, which was less intense than in the real world, she knew that no one could ever compare. And why chase a rock when you could have gold? 

She just needed patience. If she kept a cool head then she'd have Trixie in her arms soon enough. Then she'd be able to feel all of her. Corrupt that innocent mind and realise the girl's darkest desires. Paint that skin in red and purple marks, maybe even tattoo her own mark on the girl's porcelain skin. Push her to the edge and still make her beg for more. Make the girl scream her name until her voice disappeared.

Patience.

Yes, that was what Katya's biggest trial would be.

Patience.

Luckily she liked Trixie, she liked her a lot, so being patient physically whilst spending time with the girl would not be as hard as it would have been had she not liked the girl at all.  
Still, the animal in her needed to be fed. That lustful demon that irked to come out needed to taste the girl's skin, needed to feel the girl clenching around her, needed to leave traces to show the world that no one but Katya could touch her. 

She needed a trip to Trixie's dreams, otherwise that demon would be let loose. She needed to feel Trixie, even if it was less intense. Katya wanted to be strong enough to resist, but her lust was growing by the minute. And so she took another trip, begging in her mind that the girl would grant her consent as she had before.


	9. Under The Dark Sky

_"Trixie. Look at me, baby."_ A voice called out to Trixie. She gazed around her dreamland until her eyes met familiar blue orbs. 

"Katya?" She asked. The woman from last time had looked similar to Katya, but this time she looked completely like her. The woman's strong arms were covered in the same intricate artwork as Katya's were. Her outfit the same as the one Katya had worn earlier that day.

"Hello кукла." Katya replied as she stepped nearer to Trixie before pulling the brown eyed girl in close, her hands gripping Trixie's hips tightly.   
"Mmhmm, I missed you." The blue eyed girl whispered as she breathed in the sweet scent of the human girl, her lips finding the girl's neck making Trixie moan in pleasure. 

Their bodies were flush together, the two fitting together perfectly like puzzle pieces. Katya's hand went down to the round cheeks of Trixie's ass, grabbing handfuls of the soft flesh making the young girl gasp in surprise before mewling and leaning her head down on the blue eyed woman's shoulder.

"Do you want this?" Katya asked, feeling the familiar shield that prevented her from devouring the girl without consent.

"I.. I.." The girl mumbled. Trixie's mind felt like mush as she tried to state a coherent answer. Her body was on fire, despite barely being touched. Her skin aching to feel the other woman's hands on her.

"Answer me, Trixie." Katya said in a deeper tone. It sounded darker, more demanding, and it made Trixie grow wetter and made her pulse speed up.

"Yes." She breathed out. "Yes, I want this." 

In less then a second she was pushed backwards, landing on her own bed this time, the pink walls and white curtains of her room surrounding them as Katya appeared on top of her. Katya's lust was burning in every bone of her body, she breathed heavily as she let her hand travel down Trixie's front. Her fingers dragging down from the girl's neck, across the swell of her breasts, stopping at the girl's lower stomach. As her hand moved down, Trixie's clothes vanished, falling off her body like flower pedals. 

The brown eyed girl's needy hands went to pull at Katya's clothes and the demon just smirked before she made them vanish aswell, only letting a pair of black lace panties remain on her own form. 

"Holy..." Trixie whimpered as she viewed the woman in front of her. Katya was toned from head to toe, slim but very muscular. The dreaming girl's hands went to the perky breasts of the blue eyed girl, massaging them gently, making Katya growl and push the girl's hands on her more firmly, desperate for more of Trixie's electrifying touch. 

"Kiss me." Katya demanded. 

The young girl leaned up a little before connecting her lips with Katya's. The succubus felt as if she could taste the sweetest sin from those soft pink lips. It fueled her desire further, made her even more desperate to be with the girl properly. 

How ever would she survive being around Trixie without touching those perfect curves freely?

Katya pushed the young girl down on the bed before she trailed a hand in between her thighs. Trixie gasped as the blue eyed girl's long fingers brushed against her swollen clit and her dripping core. They slid across her opening slowly, barely giving her any stimulation, yet it still made her release high pitched moans that were muffled by the kiss.

Trixie gripped onto Katya's back, digging her nails into the skin as the girl entered two fingers and curled them up into that bundle of nerves that made Trixie see stars. Suddenly Katya broke the kiss, instead kissing her way down the brown eyed girl's body until her mouth hovered above the girl's clit. Her tounge reached out, only barely licking the small nub, but the action still made Trixie's back arch up off the bed and her thighs shake. Katya grinned at the sight, enjoying how much the human body responded to even the slightest touch of a succubus. She couldn't wait until she'd be able to give Trixie the full extent of her power. Then she'd be able to make the girl cum uncontrollably again and again. What a sight it would be.

"Please..." Trixie whined out in the most beautifully needy tone Katya had ever heard.

"Please what, детка?" Katya teased, thriving off of the power she held over the girl's body. Even without her ability to control the girl's mind, she could corrupt it through her actions.

"I don't know... just don't.. don't stop..." the girl mumbled incoherently, completely lost to the world of pleasure.  
A smell of roses had taken over the room, and even tho Trixie was dreaming, it felt to her as if the scent really was there. 

"Don't worry, darling, I won't." Katya said with a smirk before she leaned down again and licked a thick stripe up the lenght of Trixie's core.

"Aah-ah Katya!" Trixie screamed out as the demon added another finger and ruthlessly pounded into her. 

Katya felt her own wetness grow as she listened to the sinful noises the young girl was making. Never before had she been particularly affected noise, but Trixie's moans and whines were the most attractive thing she'd ever heard. 

As she felt the girl start to clench around her fingers, she shoved a hand down her own panties, chasing completion as she brought Trixie closer and closer to hers. 

"Fuck Trixie... you're so fucking sexy." She groaned as she kept up her punishing pace. And with a few more thrusts, the young girl screamed out Katya's name as she reached her high, this brought the succubus to reach her own not longer after. 

Katya sat back in shock as Trixie slowly came down. She never came that fast, especially not in the dream realm, and yet Trixie had made her get there.

"Katya.." Trixie said sleepily as she made cute grabby hands towards the other woman, still completely oblivious to the fact that this wasn't just a dream. 

"I wish I could stay, кукла. But I have to go." Katya told the girl, pushing a loose strand of hair behind Trixie's ear. The brown eyed girl pouted cutely, but soon fell into a dream within her dream with a wave of Katya's hand. 

"Sleep tight, my darling. I'll see you soon." The demon whispered, kissing the young girl's forehead before leaving her dream completely.


	10. The Freedom Of Knowledge

_"What's happening to me?"_ Trixie thought to herself as she got dressed for the day.

Her mind was filled with images from her dream, and she hated herself for it. Katya was the only one who'd shown any real interest in befriending her, and now her stupid brain was messing it up by twisting it into something that it wasn't. Trixie doubted that the other woman was even into girls, and even if she was, there was no way that she'd fall for someone like Trixie.

"Stop letting yourself get ideas, Trixie. She will never like you like that." The young girl said strictly as she viewed herself in the mirror. 

Katya was mysterious, interesting and different, and well, Trixie... she was just Trixie. She was lucky to even have the blue eyed girl as a friend, she couldn't mess that up. If she did, she'd be all alone again.

 _"Sleep tight, my darling. I'll see you soon."_ She heard Katya's voice say on repeat in her mind. Her foolish heart desperately clinging to the words as if they were real. Of course, Katya would never really say something like that.   
It was a silly dream, that was all.   
A stupid, childish, thirsty... really good dream.

Trixie wondered briefly if the blue eyed woman's body really looked like it had in her imagination. So utterly perfect and muscular. Katya had looked like a Goddess in both of Trixie's dreams. Of course, she also had the face of a nymph so it wasn't so unlikely that her body could match it.

 _"Stop it, Trix. You're being creepy. Stop thinking about her. She's your friend, that's all."_ She mentally scolded herself.

She walked to work, the same route as always, taking note of the fact that both the teashop and tattoo parlour were closed, which seemed strange as it was only a regular Thursday. She wondered for a moment how much money Katya had, since she could have few customers and have the shop closed on certain days, and still do perfectly fine. Still, it was none of Trixie's business, so she dropped the thought and walked on. 

An hour into her shift the bell above the library door rang and to her surprise a familiar blonde woman with lips painted red entered. 

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Trixie asked, mentally slapping herself the moment she had said the words as there was a pretty obvious reason as to why someone would come to a library.

"I thought I'd pick up some books, or maybe you could recommend me some and I'll recommened some to you?" Katya suggested. 

"Oh, uhm, sure. That sounds interesting." The brown eyed girl replied.

"I always think that what people read tells you alot about who they are, don't you?" 

"Yeah, I agree. I've never really had a chance to exchange favorites like this." Trixie said. 

"Well, I'm happy to be the first to learn your favorites. Shall we begin?" Katya said with a smile, holding out her arm for Trixie to take. It was clearly a joking gesture, and yet Trixie felt butterflies in her stomach as she looped her arm around Katya's. 

They walked for a while before Trixie held the blue eyed woman back, noticing a familiar book that she enjoyed a lot.

"Oh, this is a good one, it's a beautiful collection of poems by Kim In Yook called _Physics of Love._ Do you ever read poetry?" Trixie said as she plucked the small purple book out of the shelf. 

"Sometimes, I haven't in a while tho, but I'll be sure to read this." Katya assured her, taking the book with a smile before they continued on their stroll in between the large shelves of books. 

"Ah, I remember this one. It's quite good, it's about a professor who summons a 4000 year old female demon." Katya said as she came across a familiar title. She saw the confusion and surprise on Trixie's face, very aware that _"A Personal Demon"_ was most likely a book very few had borrowed from the library. It wasn't a remarkable piece of litterature, nor the best representation of a succubus, but the blue eyed girl still thought it was a good pick. Katya saw this as an experiment to hint at what she was, and also see how Trixie would respond to characters who were so reminiscent of Katya herself.

"I didn't even know we had this book, but okay, I'll check it out." The brown eyed girl said, taking the book from the older woman's hands. They walked on until they reached the shelf of play manuscripts. 

"Have you ever read _The Wild Duck_ by Henrik Ibsen? It's a play, not really a book, but it's really remarkable." Trixie said as she handed over a small beige manuscript. 

"I haven't actually, by the way I love how you have not recommended a single novel to me." Katya said with a laugh as she took the book.

"Oh.. ehm.. I can recommend novels if you like that more.." Trixie said nervously.

"Trixie, it's fine. I trust your taste." The blue eyed girl said calmly.

"Okay then." The younger girl replied with a shy smile.

"How about this? I'll recommend you a short story next and not a novel." Katya suggested, to which the other girl simply nodded shyly. 

The blue eyed girl led Trixie comfortably around the library as if it was she who worked there, stopping once they reached the shelf that Katya was looking for. She carefully picked out an older book with a french title.

"Les.. cents... kont..." Trixie tried to read.

" _Les Cent Contes drolatiques._ It basically means; a hundred funny tales. You don't have to read the whole thing, I haven't, but there's a story in it called The Succubus which is quite interesting." Katya explained. 

"Oh okay, I'll make sure to read that one at least then." Trixie promised, wondering in her head why the theme of demons and especially succubi kept coming up, but soon enough pushing the unnecessary thought away.


	11. Plans Of Malice

In another realm three men and two women were sat around a table discussing what they found to be very grim news.

"They've met. The High Priestess has met the human girl, and the girl has already had the tea. I pressured Jinkx quite a bit to get her to share what she knew, but eventually she gave in. Apparently the girl picked the tea on scent alone and drank it from Yekaterina's cup, bonding them together, and now the High Priestess has succeeded in locating and befriending the girl." A young looking man told the others. He was dressed in fine clothing, white and gold robes made of pure silk hanging off his shoulders. 

"You said you could stop them from meeting, Byremeon. You have already failed your task." An older looking bearded man in similar robes told the man sitting next to him.   
Byremeon, as the man was called, was dressed in darker robes. Red and black fabric adorned him form, but they were no less fine, some of them were brocade and others thick velvet embroidered with silver thread.

"I will stop them from returning together, Koerishin." Byremeon told the older man.

"Why should we place our trust in you again?" Koerishin replied.

"His Divine Grace is right, why should we trust you, when you have failed us once already? If you only seek your own greed in this then so be it, but for us there is much greater risk then loosing a position which one covets." A beautiful young woman said. She had long raven hair, deep hazel eyes, and was dressed in a thin light blue silk gown. 

"Aurora, with all due respect, no one could have predicted that the girl would drink the tea so soon." Byremeon argued.

"Still, you must admit that we have been more than grand to you by even offering you a place in all this." Aurora responded. 

"Sister, maybe we should give him another chance. As he said, not even our readings showed us that they would meet so soon." The woman next to Aurora said. She was dressed similarly, but her gown was a light yellow, her hair golden and her eyes strikingly green. 

"Aurelia, I have to take your sister's side in this. A chance was given and that chance was wasted." The young man who had spoken first told the golden haired girl.

"Well, Yekaterina is not known to give up easily. She is stubborn, especially when she knows what she wants. She will stop at nothing, and we can not go to the same extremes. It is against our laws. You know what will happen to the human girl when we succeed, and we cannot have that on our hands, Ezerishin." Aurelia said.

"Aurelia is right. We need Byremeon or another of his kind, we cannot do this ourselves. The law strictly forbids any harm towards a human. Even in this situation, we cannot harm her in any way." Koerishin spoke, an aura of authority and senority in every word.

"Fine, we shall grant Byremeon another chance." Aurora said in an annoyed tone. She did not attempt to hide how much she disliked that they needed the help of a demon.

"So it shall be." Ezerishin agreed.

"Thank you council. I swear I will not let you down this time. You know I want this as much as you do." Byremeon told the other four. 

Of course, he in truth wanted it far more then they did.   
He was a greedy demon, an incubus who had lusted after Yekaterina's position for years. He was next in line for the throne, and could almost taste the power. And yet that annoyingly powerful succubus was blocking him from it. However, should the High Priestess fail her mission, the throne would be his and Yekaterina would be gone forever.

"You better not, Byremeon, or there will be punishment and we will seek aid from the next successor. Remember, there are many still who have the blood of the Prince of Darkness running through their veins." Keorishin told the demon.

"Yes, Divine Grace." Byremeon replied, fearing that any disrespect by not using the deity's title would earn him punishment as he was lucky to have been spared for this long. For while they were unable to harm humans, they were more then capable of harming a demon.

"Good. Now, let us all hope the reign of High Priestess Yekaterina may end soon. Otherwise the realms as we know them may face grave danger." The bearded man said as he gazed down at an old piece of parchment containing a painting of two women, and a fiery world behind them.


	12. The Shadows Of Truth

Trixie didn't see Katya for the remainder on the week, but on Tuesday afternoon the blue eyed woman burst through the door of the library, marching up to where Trixie was standing.

"Hi?" Trixie said confused.

"She dies." Katya stated out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"Hedvig, she dies. Why does she die?" Katya said, sounding almost comically shocked by the fact.

"Well, for multiple reasons. When Hjalmar finds out she might not be his child, he shuts her out, and she grows desperate. She searches for any way to regain his love, people do the craziest things for love you know. She also hears her father say; _Would she lay down her life for me?_ " Trixie explained.

"So was she trying to shoot herself or the wild duck?"

"That's up to interpretation I guess, but many think she did it intentionally to prove to her father that she did love him enough to lay down her life." The librarian replied.

"Can humans really be so affected by finding out the truth?" Katya questioned. Trixie thought it was an odd choice of words, as it sounded as if humans were a different species from Katya herself, which was of course ridiculous. 

"Well, when Gregers tells Hjalmar of his wife's affair, Hjalmar's entire world falls apart. Everything he has believed in is suddenly gone. He has made himself trust in his happy life and happy family, his _great invention_ , his perfect wife Gina, and his kindhearted daughter. But then Gregers shows him that he is just like the wounded wild duck, holding onto seaweed at the bottom of a lake to escape the reality of his life. The truth won't always set people free as Gregers believes. It's like what doctor Relling says; _Deprive the average human being of his life-lie, and you rob him of his happiness._ " Trixie said.

"I suppose..." Katya said, her mind wandering as she thought of the truth she herself at some point had to convey. 

Would the truth of their lives be easily accepted by Trixie? Or would it ruin the girl as it had Hjalmar and his family? 

"By the way, this is the most I've ever heard you talk." The blue eyed woman said to lighten the mood slightly.

"Oh.. ehm.. yeah, I guess I get quite engaged when I discuss literature..." The younger girl replied, her shyness returning suddenly. 

"I like it, it's nice to see you so passionate." Katya said, and Trixie could have sworn she saw the woman's eyes sparkle for a second.   
"Have you gotten a chance to read anything of what I recommended yet?" The girl added.

"I've started the novel, but haven't gotten far yet. I did finish the short story tho." Trixie said.

"Really, what did you think?"

"Well, I know they claim her to be a demon and that the testimonies in the trial seem quite severe, but.." The girl trailed off.

"But what?" Katya pressed, very interested to hear the young girl's perspective.

"Well.. what the men told the judge that she said... I mean, none of her statements seemed wrong. If someone would give you anything, would lay down their life or denounce their God... Should you really be blamed for that? Yes, she might have relied on powers, but who's to say the men wouldn't have done her bidding even without it? They themselves even state that they would have. I guess I... I kind of felt sorry for her.. I felt like Francois Tournebouche describes it, like an angel was being burnt by wicked men. She seemed to be feared and punished for the power and strength she possessed, more than she was punished for her actual crimes." Trixie said and the blue eyed girl stared at her in shock. 

Never before had Katya found a human who viewed the story in that way. She'd been to countless discussions regarding the literary work, and yet no one had viewed the succubus in such a compassionate light. Demons could feel for the woman in the story, they emphasized with her and saw the men's crimes as larger. But Katya had never heard a human say that the letter from Francois Tournebouche in the short story was the correct way of viewing the situation.

"What?" The brown eyed girl said shyly, feeling awkward because the older woman had been staring at her for a while. "Is it wierd to think that?"

"No!" Katya yelled, hearing people around the library hush her right after. "Sorry. No, It's just I've never met anyone who interprets it like I do. I completely agree with you." The girl explained.

"Oh, well then I'm glad it's not just me." Trixie said cutely.


	13. A Dreamlike Fate

Katya looked out at the dark street, noticing a familiar blonde girl dressed in pink in the distance. She was just about to run up to the girl when she noticed a shadow behind her.   
Katya stood very still, hoping the shadowy figure would continue to follow the young woman so that the High Priestess could find out who the figure was. However she had no such luck, the figure must have noticed her for it disappeared moments later.

"Katya!" Trixie said excitedly as she noticed her friend. They'd become quite close over the past week and the young girl now felt far more comfortable around the blue eyed woman.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." The brown eyed girl said, noticing the pale expression on the other woman's face. 

_"Not a ghost... a demon."_ The older woman thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. Wanna come in for a bit?" Katya asked, forcing a calm smile.

"Uhm, yeah, I'd love to." Trixie said with a bright smile that warmed Katya's heart. 

Katya lead the girl inside, looking around the street once more before closing the door. She'd have to figure out why someone was following Trixie, but at least they were both safe in Katya's tattoo parlour.   
The studio was protected in every way possible. Humans could enter easily, which allowed Katya to have customers, but demons, deities and angels needed permission from the owner to enter. It was a safety measure that Katya felt especially thankful for in that moment. 

"Don't you ever go home at night?" Trixie asked. It was very late, the brown eyed girl had stayed behind at the library to label and place new books, so she was surprised to find that Katya was still at the studio.

"I actually live above the studio, so yes and no. Do you wanna come upstairs? I've got pizza." Katya suggested.

"Oh, cool.. and yeah, that sounds good.." The younger girl replied, feeling her shyness return as she thought above being alone in Katya's apartment. They'd been alone at her studio before, but somehow going upstairs to where she lived felt a lot more intimate. 

Katya took the girl's hand, guiding her upstairs. Trixie felt her cheeks burn and butterflies erupt at the electrifying touch. It was so gentle and yet so protective. Trixie didn't know why but she felt a sense of safety wash over her when Katya held her hand. They fit together as if it was where they belonged, as if they'd always searched for each other and were only complete in that moment.

Trixie cursed herself, trying to remember that they were just friends. She couldn't get ideas, shouldn't be hopeful. And yet, despite all efforts to not fall, every moment with Katya made her heart skip a beat. 

The brown eyed girl gazed around Katya's place, smiling at how eclectic her choice of furniture and decor was. Somehow it looked like everything in the apartment belonged to different time periods. There were tons drawings on the walls, mostly what looked to be sketches of tattoo designs, and what looked to be a collection of old knives, which was frankly a little scary.

"Are you training to be a serial killer?" Trixie joked.

"Maybe I already am." Katya replied jokingly, even tho she had in fact killed in the past. However, it was always under very particular circumstances, so she figured she was still allowed to joke about her knife collection. At least it had made the young girl laugh, a noise that was both terrifying and heartwarming in Katya's opinion. Katya would never admit it, but she loved that odd laugh more than words could say. 

Trixie's eyes continued to wander until they landed on a very familiar painting, although it appeared to have some slight differences from the one she had seen previously.

"Is that Lilith and Eve?" She asked, walking up to the painting.

"Yeah, a friend of mine knew the painter. He painted a few versions so I bought one of them. How do you know it?" Katya asked. 

It wasn't the most well-known painting, and the Ukrainian painter wasn't particularly well-known either. However, he had run into Katya many years before, had learned her secret, and decided to honor her with a painting of Lilith and Eve. It was a gift she treasured greatly as it was a sign of acceptance from a human. A sign that had given her hope for her future.

"Uhm yeah, there was a special exhibition a couple weeks ago... I went on a guided tour, and for some reason I felt very drawn to it. I had never heard the story of Lilith before or the belief that she was a succubus. But I found it very fascinating." Trixie said honestly.

"I love that painting. I've always felt drawn to it too." Katya said, walking closer to Trixie and feeling as if the girl was drawing her in like a magnet.

Katya knew destiny was a powerful force, but she also knew that not everything was decided by fate. She found herself wondering for a moment if fate had brought Trixie to that exhibition, or if it had been a mere coincidence. 

Trixie turned towards Katya to say something, only to freeze once she realized that the woman was right next to her. The young girl blushed deeply and looked down at the ground, but soon felt her chin be tilted upwards by a soft hand. Katya's eyes met hers, and in them Trixie could see an emotion she'd never found in them before. No one had ever looked at her like Katya did in that moment, and she felt herself get lost in those blue eyes that seemed to glow with the warmth of a fireplace on a cold night. 

And then Katya spoke the words that Trixie had never thought would leave the woman's lips;

_"Trixie, can I kiss you?"_


	14. Always Near You

_"Trixie, can I kiss you?"_

"Uhm.. uh.. ehm.. I mean.. uhm.." Trixie tried to form any sort of answer, but the shock of the question caused her to just stand there and mumble incoherent words instead.

"Trixie?" Katya asked in a calm tone, her thumb gently caressing Trixie's cheek.

"I... I.." The poor girl tried.

"Do you not want me to?" Katya said in a sad tone, worried that she might have pushed things too far too soon. 

Succubi rarely dealt with rejection, in fact, Katya could never remember having experienced it. As their nature was to manipulate and seduce, it was an uncommon challenge to face. Still, if Trixie truly rejected her, she'd have no choice but to respect it, even if it hurt her more than the idea of anyone else rejecting her ever could.

Katya let her hand fall from Trixie's cheek, turning to leave with a slightly defeated posture when a gentle hand took hold of the back of her oversized shirt. It was a grip she could easily free herself of, the hand only barely holding the fabric between three fingers, and yet the action caused her to halt completely. 

Soon two arms slid around her waist, engulfing her in a warm hug, and Trixie's head came to rest against her back. Katya remained still, unsure of what was happening, but overwhelmed by an unfamiliar feeling. She didn't know why, but for some reason she wanted to cry and smile at the same time. 

"Don't go." Trixie said softly, tightening her grip slightly.

"I won't." Katya replied in a whisper, knowing she'd gladly stay wrapped up in that hug for forever. 

Katya had never truly understood love, at least not the human interpretation of it. She knew she was destined to fall in love with Trixie, but she hadn't realized how different that love could be from the kind she was familiar with.   
Most demons didn't really fall in love, they just met their destined partner and then did their duty to protect them. It was more of a friendship then anything else, especially as sexual relations could still be done with anyone of their choosing. But in moments like this, when Trixie's arms were wrapped around her, she found herself truly wanting to be loved like a human. 

In such moments she wanted to fall asleep next to Trixie, so that she could wake up and see her first thing in the morning. She wanted to go out on cheesy outings and hold her hand. She wanted to joke and argue about stupid little things that didn't really matter. Katya wanted it all, and she wanted it with Trixie.

Suddenly Trixie let go and Katya was about to protest until she saw the girl move to stand in front of her, their eyes meeting before Trixie started to lean in. It took Katya a moment to understand what was happening but once she did, she closed the gap between them quickly, wrapping her arms around Trixie's waist to pull her closer.

The feeling of their lips meeting was like a cool breeze on a warm summer day or like rain in a drought. It was as if their entire existence until then had meant nothing, and they only truly came alive in that moment. The kiss breathed life into both of them, and they were desperately holding on to eachother as they felt themselves become complete for the first time. 

Their hearts sped up, but their movements remained calm as they let themselves savor the kiss to the fullest. They both knew in that moment that they could never truly be alone again for their hearts would forever be intertwined. This was destiny they realized, this was it's strength.

Katya had of course trusted destiny all her life, but for Trixie this feeling was entirely new, and yet she knew it in her heart to be true. She didn't know how, but something inside her told her that this was what she had been waiting for all her life. This was the gift destiny had granted her after years of loneliness and pain. 

From the moment their lips met Trixie knew that Katya was her new reality. She was the color in her sky, and her reason to believe. Trixie would likely have thought herself insane if she were to think that way about anyone else, and yet with Katya she just trusted it to be the truth. With Katya she knew without the other woman telling her that they were eachother's future. 

They were somewhere.  
They were everywhere.  
And they were where they were meant to be.


	15. At The Slightest Touch

Katya tried to let go, tried to pull away, tried desperately to control herself. She wanted to let herself drown in the feeling of Trixie's lips, but if she did, she knew her true nature would take over completely. 

Trixie wasn't ready for that.   
Whatever they were wasn't ready for that. 

Still, pulling away was painful.   
It meant fighting off every instinct she had, denying herself the pleasure of devouring the young girl and pulling her deep into the sea of desire. Pulling away from Trixie's lips felt like having starved for years, and yet refusing to eat. Like being locked up and tortured, but not wanting to be saved.

When they eventually split apart, it seemed as if a forcefield around them dissolved. A gust of wind seemed to spread like a shockwave from their bodies before silence fell, their heavy breathing being the only noises that filled the room.

"Wow.." Trixie spoke breathlessly. 

"Yeah..." Katya said in a similar tone, as she held onto a chair to hold herself back from pulling the young girl back into her arms, her knuckles turning white from her tight grip. 

Trixie looked fucked out from just the kiss, and it fueled Katya's desire further, made her want to see how the girl would look after she'd unleashed her full power on her. Thousands of images were flashing through the demon's mind, and it made staying away that much more challenging.   
Images of Trixie panting beneath her, the girl's body twisted in the most wonderfully sinful positions, or her body tied up as Katya used it mercilessly. Images of the girl in Katya's realm, engaging in the most unspoken activities. Images of the angel on her knees, begging for Katya's touch, her lips, her attention.

Control.

She needed to stay in control.  
She needed to make herself hold back.  
Otherwise she could loose Trixie forever.

Trixie stepped closer to her again, leaning in slightly, and it killed Katya to have to hold her back. Using all the strength she had to resist, she took hold of the girl's shoulders and held her at a distance.

"We can't, Trixie." She whispered.

"Huh, why not? It was good wasn't it?" Trixie said in a clearly hurt tone that made Katya want to wrap her up protectively in her arms. 

"It was, it was really good, baby. But if we don't stop now, I won't be able to hold back." Katya admitted.

"Jesus, you're making it sound like you could kill me or something." Trixie said with a laugh.

 _"Technically, I could."_ Katya thought, even tho that was not her biggest concern. It was easy for a succubus to accidentally or intentionally kill their victims, but Trixie was her lover not her victim, so the likelihood of it happening was quite slim. 

Katya faked a laugh to ease the tension, figuring it worked well enough once she saw the young girl breathe out deeply as if she was holding her breath.

"I promise it will make sense in time. But for now, we can't go further, okay?" Katya told the girl. It killed her to say those words, but she knew that Trixie would grow terrified of her if they went further without the girl knowing what she was. 

Trixie had no idea what Katya's statement was supposed to mean, which quite often occurred when she was around Katya. But Trixie's soul trusted the woman endlessly, the kiss having created an invisible bond of loyalty towards Katya, and so she nodded and replied;

"Okay." 

"Good." Katya breathed out in relief.

"So..." Trixie said awkwardly.

"So..?" Katya said back with a smile.

"Do you like... want me to leave?" Trixie said with a cute pout, the innocence of a child in her eyes as she asked the question.

"No, silly. Of course I don't want you to leave." Katya said with a warm chuckle before wrapping Trixie up in a hug. "You're cute, you know that?" She added as she rocked them back and forth sweetly.

"No, I'm not..." Trixie said, her shyness returning. Katya pulled back from the hug simply to see the blush that was she knew would be coating the girl's cheeks. 

"Yes, you are." Katya said, taking the girl's hand and leading her to sit down on the couch. "Wait here and I'll get the pizza." She added before leaving for the kitchen. 

Katya quickly made two heated pizzas appear, making sure that one was vegetarian, before walking back into the living room. She felt her smile widen as she saw Trixie sitting there, innocently playing with things Katya had left on her coffee table. 

Katya put the pizzas down before noticing a familiar glowing necklace in Trixie's hands, making panic rise within her.

 _"Katya, what's this?"_ Trixie asked.


	16. Deal With The Devil

"Katya, what's this?" Trixie asked.

What could Katya say?   
How could she make the curious girl put the pendant down?

"Just something a friend gave to me, it lights up and sometimes changes color." Katya said, hoping it would be enough. 

It wasn't even technically a lie.   
She, as well as every ruler before her, had received it from an older demon called Madam Galina. Galina had the gift of foresight and she had been the one to speak the prophecy. 

The pendant almost functioned like a clock. It turned glowing red when the red tide arrived, and it darkened as time passed. Once it turned completely black, her time would be up.   
But the pendant also had another ability. If worn by a human who was destined to be with a demon ruler it would reveal the prophecy to them. 

"It's pretty..." Trixie said, almost seeming transfixed by the necklace.

Trixie had never seen anything like it before. The necklace itself was simple enough, nothing but a long thin gold chain. But the pendant, the pendant was special. In the middle sat the large, round glowing stone, which almost looked like a ruby. It was surrounded by golden roses and the golden edge of it was engraved with the words; Lignum Scientiae Boni et Mali, which Trixie guessed was latin for something.

The most intriguing part however was the fact that it glowed slightly brighter in an even rhythm, almost as if it was a beating heart. Trixie found herself drawn to it and suddenly felt an urge to put it on. She quickly lifted the chain above her head, the necklace completely on her as she heard Katya yell;

"Trixie, no!"

And then for a moment everything went black.

_When Trixie's eyes opened she found herself in a large hall, dressed in completely different clothes. For some reason she was now wearing a long black gown, a color she never wore._

_The room almost looked like an old church with gothic archways, dark stone walls covered with long red curtains, and the highest ceiling Trixie had ever seen. At the front of the room was a large podium with what looked to be two thrones. One was smaller and seemed to be made of white gold. It had a black velvet cushion on the chair, and the back of it was engraved with roses. The other throne was huge and made of black gold. On the front of the armrests were skulls, on the seat laid a red velvet cushion, and from the back of it large metal wings were reaching out to each side._

_In the middle of the hall ran a river, only the water was completely black. Trixie walked closer to the river but as she stepped in front of it the water became as red as blood and the pendant around her neck glowed brighter. Suddenly a haunting voice rang out from the glowing jewel, the large hall echoing it's words._

_"The Prince of Darkness has given his blood to the chosen ones. His children will rule after his passing until the Eternal Ruler is found. Until then they will live and die, live until they ascend the throne, die once the red tide passes.  
All except She who will rule eternally.  
For when the High Priestess sits on the throne and the blood of Our Dark Creator runs thickly through her veins, a Woman shall sit on the throne beside her and they shall rule The Realm of Darkness eternally.   
This gift of eternal life shall be gifted to one and only one, but the love of each ruler will be chained by destiny to live a cursed life. Until the red tide arrives, their lives will be filled with tragedy and loneliness. This is the price they pay for the crimes of their ancestors."_

_Trixie didn't understand what was happening, nor what the hell the pendant was saying, but she still felt drawn to touch the water in the river. She reached down, realizing as she got closer that it smelled exactly like the tea she had gotten from the tea shop weeks before, and touched it._

_Suddenly flashes of images flew through her mind. Some of them memories of her own life, some of them what seemed to be flashes from Katya's life, and finally the two of them sitting next to each other on the two thrones._

And then the room vanished.  
The pendant around her neck was no longer there and she was back in Katya's living room. 

"What the fuck just happened?" She mumbled as she looked up to see a terrified Katya.


	17. Hell In Heaven

The pendant resisted as Katya tried to remove the necklace from Trixie's neck. It burned her skin as she touched it, but eventually she managed to get it off. Trixie's eyes opened suddenly as she was pulled back to reality, but Katya knew it was already too late.   
There was no explaining this.   
The only thing she could do was tell the truth and hope it wouldn't ruin them completely.

"What the fuck just happened?" She heard Trixie mumble.

"Well.. ehm.. you see..." Katya tried, but the fear of loosing the girl was taking over, making her unable to speak.

"Katya, please tell me there's a logical explanation for whatever that was because that sure as hell looked like some creepy witchcraft thing to me." Trixie said as she sat up, holding her pounding head. Katya took a deep breath as she sat down next to the girl.

"It's not witchcraft.. but there's not really a logical explanation either.. at least not for you..." Katya began.

"Okay.... so that.. whatever that was.. that was real?" The brown eyed girl asked, starting to sound scared.

"Well, yes and no... What you saw was like a dream kind of... you were more in a picture of a place then in the actual place... I don't know if that makes sense... The pendant brought you there so you would hear the prophecy and touch the water of the river, which judging from the look on your face... I'm guessing you did." 

"Yeah, I did. Those images, some of them were my memories from growing up, and I know that's real. But then I also saw images of you and of us and.... is that real?" Trixie asked, her voice shaking.

"Trixie, please breathe." Katya said, leaning forward to place a calming hand on Trixie's shoulder, but the girl pulled away.

"Don't touch me." She said strictly, making Katya's heart sink. "Is what I saw real?" Trixie pressed.

"Yes.. partly... What it showed you about us can happen in the future, but that all depends on you and your decisions. But whatever it showed you about me, those would have been my memories..." Katya admitted, hating the look of disgust that clouded Trixie's features.

"You killed people... You tormented their minds until they went insane... You entered my dreams... Do you have any idea how creepy that is? I thought I was going crazy for having those dreams. I've hated myself for having them because I thought you were straight, and I've also never had friends so I was terrified to fuck up our friendship. But meanwhile it's all been you fulfilling your needs all along, taking advantage of your fucking witch powers of whatever. You've been acting sweet and protective and caring, but you're really a creepy psychopath." The brown eyed girl ranted.

"Listen, it's not what you think, okay? Firstly I've never killed or tormented anyone who hadn't ruined the lives of others first. It's my job to judge, it's my job to punish. It's not a task I take lightly. Secondly, yes I realize I took advantage of the situation, but I also couldn't manipulate you at all. I could enter your dreams and change them slightly, but that was it. With anyone else I'd be able to make them do what I wanted, but that wasn't the case with you. I needed your genuine consent. That's what all this is about. You heard what the prophecy said right? No one but the Eternal Ruler will survive, and she'll survive with a woman beside her. If I want any chance at even living, I need you to genuinely love me, so any mind tricks are off the table." The demon told the girl.

"Oh..." Trixie replied, feeling slightly embarrassed by the fact that everything she'd done in those dreams was really her own actions and choices.   
"Wait, so that prophecy is about you? Also what does that have to do with me? And also what exactly are you?" She asked, her tone calmer now. 

"It might be about me, it's hard to know... I'm a demon, Trixie. A succubus actually. The Prince of Darkness is I guess.. the first devil? He created the Realm of Darkness which I am now the ruler of. What's special about me is that he gave me more of his blood, and therefor many predict that I am who the prophecy speaks of. You... you're kind of destined to fall in love with me... that is, if I am the Eternal Ruler..." Katya explained.

_A demon._

Katya was a demon.  
Katya was a succubus.

Somehow that made a lot of sense to Trixie. It almost felt as if she already knew. It at least explained the literary works Katya had picked, the painting in her living room, and the glossy look in her eyes when Trixie sympathized with the succubus in the short story.

Trixie was destined to fall in love with her.

Well... based on the prophecy she'd heard, that also made sense.  
All her life she'd wondered why nothing in her life worked out. Now she knew that her cursed life was no mere coincidence, but instead a punishment for her ancestors and a price to pay for the gift of eternal life should Katya turn out to be the Eternal Ruler. 

Katya ruled the Realm of Darkness which was previously ruled by the devil.

"You're the ruler of Hell?" Trixie asked in shock. 

"Really, that's the thing you're focused on? Not; you're a demon? Or; we're destined to fall in love?" Katya replied, looking at the girl as if she was crazy.

"Yes, all the other stuff weirdly makes sense to me... I... It's hard to explain.. But really, you're the ruler of Hell!?" 

"Well... uhm, yeah... We don't really call it that, but yeah.." Katya said softly.

"I can't believe I'm sitting in the living room of the ruler of Hell. God, I wish I'd met you when kids were mean to me at school." Trixie joked, making the other woman breathe lighter. 

"How are you so calm?" Katya questioned.

"I.. I don't know. It's still a lot to process, don't get me wrong... I've literally always believed in nothing supernatural at all, so it's a lot. But when we kissed, I felt this bond... like a connection that just makes me trust you... Also, I've lost everyone who mattered to me. I've been shut out by everyone all my life. I've been told again and again that I'm worthless and that no one loves me. So... it kinda feels nice, you know? To know that there's a reason behind it all... and to know that someone will love me in the future." Trixie replied, and Katya just stared at her in awe, completely amazed by the woman.

"I really hated breaking that kiss... But I was scared of loosing control.. scared you'd find out what I was, and scared I'd loose you forever because of it.. But that didn't really work out, you found out anyways..." The blue eyed girl said.

"Yeah.. I did... So now you have no reason not to kiss me anymore." Trixie told her before leaning in and connecting their lips once again. 


	18. Roll The Dice

As their lips met again Trixie felt her universe becoming clear. The knowledge of her destiny awakening her and setting free all the desires that she had tried to hide away. A fire grew inside her as pulled Katya closer and laid down on the couch, the other woman climbing on top of her. With the secret of her destiny revealed, she no longer felt the overwhelming sensation of Katya's touch to be strange, instead she welcomed the extremity of the feeling. 

The whisper that had called out for her to stay in Katya's arms had grown into a raging storm and yet she did not want to run away. She felt as if she had been born again like a phoenix, more resilient then ever before. Before, Trixie had felt trapped in a labyrinth of strange emotions, but now she felt free, and ready to let Katya take her to her paradise.

Katya was hovering above Trixie, greedily attacking her lips, pressing her body against the girl beneath her. Her hands gripped Trixie's hair, pulling it harshly to feel the girl impossibly closer. Trixie moaned at the action and Katya felt her inner nature take over once more, and so she pulled back.

"Are you sure about this? 'Cause if not, this is the time to stop." Katya warned.

"I'm sure. I want you. I want you so bad. Don't hold back." Trixie moaned out as her hips moved against Katya.

That flipped the switch inside Katya as she stopped fighting of the nature of her soul, instead setting it free after holding back for so long. 

In less then a second they were transported into Katya's bedroom, Trixie pressed against the soft mattress with Katya on top of her. The demon ripped Trixie's dress open in one swift motion, her strong arms flexing at the action making Trixie's gaze fall to admire the strong muscles. 

"Fuck, you are so hot.." Katya said as she dragged her hands down Trixie's body, landing on the girl's thighs which she pulled apart harshly. She dug her nails into the soft flesh, making Trixie moan out in pain and pleasure.

Each small touch from Katya was intoxicating, and Trixie felt herself completely surrender to the other woman. Her body giving itself completely to the demon. The slightest touch made her whine and moan, a simple word made her core drip, a simple kiss made her beg for more in desperation. When those hands were on her, she felt hypnotized. She was hooked on the devil's tail, completely at the demon's mercy. The Katya she had met in her dreams was nothing compared to this.

Trixie didn't know when her bra and panties had disappeared, only realizing it as Katya's hands went to her bare breasts. Her head fell back as the demon massaged her boobs, her tongue coming out like a snake to lick the sensitive nipple, making Trixie scream out in pleasure at the intensity. 

"A-ah Katya!" 

"Aaw, look at you... so desperate, aren't you? So needy... So sensitive..." Katya said before pinching Trixie's nipple harshly. 

"Oh fuck!" Trixie screamed out as she came, her thighs shaking and her juices spilling onto the sheets below them. She was panting harshly as her high passed, almost feeling as she couldn't breathe from the instensity of it. Her eyes widened as she realized what had just happened.

"Good job, baby. I didn't even have to touch you here." Katya said as she pressed against Trixie's clit, making the girl whine as she was now extremely sensitive.

Trixie felt as if her entire body was on fire, constantly on the edge of cumming from even the smallest action. Katya had barely touched her and yet she already felt completely fucked out. 

"Please... please.." Trixie begged with tears in her eyes as Katya's fingers circled her clit painfully slowly.

"What do you want, кукла?" Katya asked with a devilish grin, the demon feeding off of sexual desperation.

"I.. please...I..." The young girl tried, but nothing coherent would come out. The brown eyed girl was already lost in a world of pleasure, trapped in Katya's net of lust.

"Tell me baby, I know you can, tell me what you want." The demon pried, wanting to hear the girl succumb to her own desire, needing to hear her beg for more.

"Please.. please, fuck me." Trixie begged, her eyes glossy and her body shaking.

"All you had to do was ask, детка."


	19. In Control

"All you had to do was ask, детка." Katya said before pushing three fingers deep inside the panting girl, making Trixie scream from the delicious pain of the stretch.

Trixie had always thought she'd have a rather vanilla sex life, all her kinky desires had been pushed away to the back of her mind, and yet here she was loving the pain. Katya's fingers seemed impossibly long inside her, reaching deeper then what should be possible, deeper than any of Trixie's toys ever had. They also seemed to both thrust quickly, and yet have time to curl up towards her g-spot every time they filled her. 

"You're so wet, baby. So wet for me..." Katya whispered in a tone that made Trixie's thighs shake.   
"You want to cum again, don't you?" The demon said with a smirk.

"Uh.. God.. ye-yes, please.." Trixie moaned as Katya's ruthless thrusts continued, the bed rocking back and forth and banging harshly against the wall.

"Well, too bad." Katya said, pulling her fingers out completely.

"What?" The brown eyed girl asked with tears in her eyes. 

"You're going to hold it in for me, until I say you can cum." The demon said with a smirk as she stepped off of the bed. 

She was feeding off of the control, living off of the power she had. Even without the ability to control the girl's mind, she knew Trixie was at her mercy. 

"No Katya, please! Please, please.. I'll do anything, please." Trixie begged, sitting up on her knees. 

"Aaw, look at you.. Begging on your knees for me... So pretty.. So good.." Katya whispered as her hand groomed through the young girl's hair softly.   
"But you see baby, good girls wait patiently." She added. 

Trixie felt her jaw go slack just from the tone of Katya's voice. There was a fire in the demon's eyes that Trixie had never seen before, and the usual bright blue color was now so dark that it almost looked black.

"Will you be good for me?" Katya asked seductively, her hand traveling from Trixie's hair and down her neck, reaching up to pull at her earlobe for a second before she connected their lips in a passionate kiss.

"Huh? Will you, baby?" She asked as she pulled away before kissing and sucking Trixie's neck, making dark marks on her pure, pale skin.

"I will, I'll be good." The young girl said breathlessly.

"That's my good girl... Now, how do you feel about being tied up, кукла?" Katya said with a dark smirk.

"I'm... I'm okay with it." Trixie admitted with a deep blush.

"Perfect." Katya said before biting her lip. 

With a flick of her wrist, ropes tied themselves to the bed posts, and then to Trixie's wrists and ankles. She then made an intricate rope harness appear, the ropes crawling across the girl's skin like snakes before tying themselves, and as Katya closed her fist, the ropes tightened fully. The material wrapped itself tightly around the girl's boobs, making them appear impossibly larger, her swollen nipples sticking out crudely. It also went around her waist and a single piece of rope went between her legs, rubbing against Trixie's clit and core at the smallest movement.

"Fuck, you should see yourself right now..." Katya groaned out as she viewed her artwork.

The demon flipped the girl over with a simple wave, and Trixie found herself grow impossibly wetter at the immense power the High Priestess had. The way Katya could take control over her with even the smallest movement turned the young girl on more than anything ever had before. 

Trixie was right on the edge, and Katya knew how to take advantage of that. She brought her hand down on the girl's ass harshly, the soft cheek turning red as Trixie moaned loudly.

Katya stepped on the bed behind her, lifting Trixie's torso up before tugging on the rope between her legs. 

"U-oh... fuck.." The girl moaned brokenly, as soft tears fell from her eyes. "Please.. Please Katya, please let me cum." Trixie begged. 

"Not yet." Katya said, pushing her down on her hands and knees again, and slapping her ass once more.

Trixie yelled out in pain and pleasure. The slap made the harness rub against her wetness and made her boobs bounce despite the tight hold of the ropes around them.

Katya's eyes never left the girl. The demon was lost in her own pleasure and lust, completely devoured by her own nature. The need for control and power had taken over completely.

She stepped off the bed and moved to the other side, ripping her own clothes off roughly as she moved, before situating herself in front of Trixie with her legs wide open. 

The young girl blushed as she saw Katya's wetness in front of her, but also felt an overwhelming need to please the other woman. She felt desperate to taste her, desperate to make her reach completion. 

Trixie looked up at Katya for permission, having completely submitted to the other woman. Katya gave her a nod and so the brown eyed girl leaned forward and tentatively started to lick Katya's glistening core.

Katya groaned and let head fall back as she rocked her hips against the girl's mouth, greedily fucking herself on Trixie's tongue. She pushed Trixie's head closer, smirking as the girl moaned since the action had caused the ropes to move. 

"Shit, I'm so close, baby... you're doing so well.. you're so good for me..." Katya moaned as she felt her high approaching. 

"Ah fuck! Trixie!" Katya yelled as her orgasm hit her like a truck. Her entire body shook intensely at the feeling, the succubus having been deprived of real sexual contact for an unusually long time.

Katya sat up and pulled Trixie up with her. The young girl was completely wrecked. Her lips swollen, her cheeks flushed, her eyes glossy, and her hair a mess. In Katya's eyes, she'd never looked more beautiful. 

"Do you want to cum?" Katya asked as she pulled on the rope between Trixie's legs.

"Mhmm, please.." Trixie said softly, her eyes closed as she rubbed herself as much as she could against the rope. It was a painful sensation, the rope rough against her, and yet she felt too desperate for any sort of friction to care.

"Okay, cum." Katya said simply, and in the same moment Trixie felt the familiar wave of pleasure wrack through her.

She screamed Katya's name at the top of her lungs as her body contorted and shook violently, her toes curling as she came hard. 

Katya watched her in awe, compeltely transfixed by the sinful display. Once Trixie had calmed slightly, Katya made the ropes disappear and pulled the exhausted girl into her arms. 

"You did so well, baby. So well... My perfect baby... You did so good.." Katya praised as she kissed away the marks the ropes had made, healing the girl's skin in seconds. 

Trixie snuggled closer into Katya, cutely yawning before sleep took over. The demon watched her fondly, combing her fingers gently through her messy hair as she watched her fall into a peaceful slumber.


	20. Say It Sincerely

Katya woke up early, never having to rest for long. She looked at the sleeping girl next to her. Trixie looked so peaceful, so angelic, so beautiful.   
Katya found herself lost in the beauty of the doll-like girl, her heart beating fast as her eyes traveled across Trixie's soft features. When Trixie found the pendant, Katya had worried she would loose her forever, the outcome it had lead to however, was one the demon could never have predicted. 

"I can see myself loving you." Katya whispered as she gently caressed Trixie's cheek. 

She really could. For the first time she could truly see herself falling head over heels for the young girl. Not like how demons would feel towards their partners, but how humans who were genuinely in love would.   
That fact scared her a little.   
Love was a dangerous game and one many demons had lost. She knew she was destined to be with Trixie if she was the Eternal Ruler, however the law only actually required the human to love the demon, not the other way around. Katya could live her eternal life without ever loving Trixie, and yet she was moving closer and closer to the rabbit hole, so close to falling down completely, slowly opening her heart to emotions she never thought she'd feel. 

As Katya admired the beautiful girl next to her, she thought that she could live eternally and never get sick of waking up next to Trixie. The angel smiled in her sleep, and Katya felt her heart go crazy and a smile spreading on her own lips.

She didn't know how she would ever explain what she felt for the brown eyed girl, feeling as if all the words in the world wouldn't be enough to describe it. It wasn't love yet, or maybe it was and she just didn't want to admit it, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she wanted to wrap Trixie up and hide her away from prophecies and dangerous futures, and instead just stay with her in a distant corner of the world. 

Katya found herself wondering what their destiny would have been if she were human. 

Would Trixie still be laying in her bed? 

Would the young girl even have glanced in Katya's direction? 

Would the angel have been free of the heartbreak of loneliness?

Would destiny have given the poor girl a happier fate or would she still be trapped in this game of Russian roulette?

Katya couldn't help but feel guilty for the young girl's fate. Perhaps Trixie would still have had a family now if it wasn't for her being destined to be with the demon. Could eternal life in an unfamiliar realm really make up for years of heartbreak and loneliness?  
Would a life with Katya be enough to heal the wounds of Trixie's heart?

"Mmm, good morning." Trixie said sleepily, looking like an adorable bunny as she rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"Good morning, Милая." Katya said, pushing a few strands of hair behind the angel's ear. 

"Was all that stuff last night real, or did I dream weirdly again?" Trixie asked cutely as she sat up.

"Very much real, кукла. Are you okay with that?" The blue eyed girl asked, suddenly feeling nervous that it might have been too much for Trixie afterall.

"Yeah, I mean... the _destined to be with you forever_ \- thing is still gonna take some getting used to, it might take some time for me to truly believe that. But I feel like I got pretty in depth proof of your demon abilities last night, so I believe that part... and yeah, I think in time I'll start trusting all the strange prophecy stuff too. Also kissing you does not feel like kissing anyone else. It feels like weirdly right, like I've always belonged by your side, so it's not that difficult to believe that there is some actual pre-determined connection between us." Trixie replied.

"You're really fascinating, do you know that? You're so shy and innocent, and yet you're so oddly okay with this, and also surprisingly kinky." Katya said with a teasing smile.

"Oh god..." Trixie said embarrassed, a deep blush covering her cheeks as she hid under the covers. 

"Aaw, there's my adorably shy baby." The blue eyed girl said with a warm smile, hugging Trixie like a pillow through the thick duvet. 


	21. Stay By My Side

"No, but could you really transport us anywhere? Like anywhere, anywhere?" Trixie asked excitedly as they walked hand in hand from the library.

It had been a little over a week since she had learned Katya's secret, and the young girl had now started taking a growing interest in how much power the demon in fact had.

"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you?" Katya said with a laugh.

"Well, it just seems like an awful lot of power." The brown eyed girl responded.

"Well, I'm an awfully powerful demon." 

"So if I said I wanted to go to the top of the Eiffel Tower, could you make that happen?" Trixie asked, and in the very same moment the world around her changed, a magnificent view coming to life. 

"Does that answer your question?" Katya replied smugly, but the young girl was too distracted by the beautiful view to answer her.

The High Priestess smiled at the child-like joy that had taken over the girl's face. Trixie never failed to make her heart pound. Every tiny gesture, a few words, anything really, made Katya unable to hold back her smile. The girl had quickly become her entire world. Katya was the one with supernatural powers, and yet the demon felt like Trixie was the one who had her under a magic spell. All she could wish for was that Trixie would stay by her side for forever. 

The more time Katya spent with the young girl, the more she became certain that she was falling in love with the girl. She felt like a teenager having her first crush, completely entranced by every little thing the girl did. Her heart was on a constant roller coaster, shouting out with glee at every exciting turn. 

They'd fallen into habits, their lives quickly becoming intertwined. Katya would always meet Trixie when she finished work, they'd stop somewhere to eat dinner, and then they'd walk home together. Like little kids, they'd make up excuses for why it was to early to separate once they reached Katya's apartment, which usually lead them to spend at least an hour more together. 

"This is beautiful..." Trixie said as she looked out at the starry night sky.

"It truly is..." Katya replied, her eyes locked on the other girl, her beauty more radiant than anything in the world. 

Trixie yawned cutely, the day's excitement taking it's toll. Katya walked over to her, and took the girl's hand in hers.

"Let's go home, baby." She said softly, earning a shy smile and a nod from Trixie. 

In a flash they were back on the dark street, the fantastic view exchanged for tall buildings and streetlights. Katya thought it looked to dull, and so she made their path back home appear bright pink.

"Oh my god, it's like a pink carpet!" Trixie said, her entire face lighting up with joy. 

The girl let go of Katya's hand and started excitedly skipping and dancing down the street, making the older woman laugh and gaze at her warmly. It wasn't until Katya noticed a familiar figure in the shadows that her smile fell. 

A second.

She'd let her guard down for a second. 

But a second was all it took for him to make his move.

Trixie was thrown into the busy street by what appeared to be a gust of wind, but Katya knew better. A large truck was moving straight towards the terrified human girl as a demon with a large sickening grin vanished from the scene, clearly thinking his work was done.

The brown eyed girl couldn't move, all she could see were bright yellow lights moving towards her, and all she could hear was a horn honking as the driver desperately tried to stop the moving truck. She closed her eyes in fear, expecting the pain to hit her soon, but instead she felt warn arms wrap around her.

"K-Katya?" She asked in a shaking voice. 

"You're okay, thank god... You're okay, кукла... You're okay." Katya said in clear worry, short of breath and holding Trixie too her as if to truly feel that she was safe. 

Katya had managed to reach Trixie just in time and transport them both back to her tattoo studio. But what frightened Katya was that this was no mere accident, this was a clear attack by a demon.

The High Priestess had known that there were people after her, but she hadn't realized until then that the best way to hurt her was in fact to go after Trixie. That fact was something Katya hated. That innocent, beautiful girl should never be attacked because of her. Trixie should never be used as a pawn in someone else's game. But unfortunately, that was exactly what was happening. 

Trixie broke down in tears as the initial shock passed, the girl leaning further into Katya as if the demon was her protective shield. Katya rubbed her back to calm her down, and kissed the top of her head, as she hoped she'd never have to see her angel so broken ever again. 


	22. The Comforting Voice

"No, but listen, this part is beautiful." Katya said as she excitedly flipped through the pages of a book she had found at the library called _"If There's A Word More Powerful Than Love."_

"Katya, I'm working. I need to get these labeled." Trixie said with a laugh.

"There's no one here, there's no one who'll check if they're done today, and you've got tons of time anyways. Just listen to me." The blue eyed girl whined, making a large bean bag appear and sitting down, pulling Trixie down to sit in her lap.

"Okay, okay. Read to me then." Trixie replied, giggling at the ridiculous childishness the demon had at times. 

"You'll like this." Katya said excitedly, wrapping an arm around Trixie and pulling her even closer before she started to read in a calm and warm tone. 

_"How did we meet?  
One day, a butterfly flew like a pedal and made a small flutter.  
How did we meet and end up here?  
The corner of the street where we exchanged our love on a spring day.  
It was a miracle. We slowly held hands as we walked down the streets together. The dandelions beneath the telephone pole swayed brightly.  
How did we manage to come this far together? I've come to believe that there is no such thing as a coincidence in love. I've come to trust that the universe calculates even the littlest things such as the wing stroke of a butterfly in order to make two people fall in love.  
An inevitable miracle." _

Trixie was hanging onto every word that left the woman's red lips, looking at her as if she had put the moon in the sky. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she listened carefully to every poetic word that the demon spoke.

Had she lived before she met Katya?  
Or had she just kept herself alive? 

Trixie felt as if she had lived in a monochromatic image up until the demon entered her world. But now she felt awakened. She was finally living life in technicolor, and she now knew that the world she had known was only a small part of a larger picture.  
Like Eve she had eaten the fruit of the Tree of Knowledge, and like Lilith, Katya had drowned her in a sea of seduction and desire and pulled Trixie away from the innocence she had thought she had to protect.

Trixie found herself wondering for a moment why she had been so scared to explore her sexual desires.  
When had she been taught that desire was something to be feared? When had she learned that lust was a sin?  
She had no religious reason to feel ashamed about her desires, and yet she had pushed every need and want to the back of her mind. Why are women taught that purity is desirable?  
Why was their fear of being perceived as slutty so large? 

Katya continued to read, and the young girl gazed at her with a look of pure love. It was too soon to feel something like that, and yet she knew the day would have to come if she was not to loose the demon forever. 

How would she live if Katya disappeared?  
What would her life become?

"Can I read a little?" Trixie asked with a blush.

"Yeah, of course." Katya replied, angling the book so the brown eyed girl could see the text.

 _"Once, I read the page of the book you used to read aloud to myself.  
Once, I sat on the chair you used to sit on and closed my eyes in order to feel your warmth.  
Once, I even caressed the rim of the cup you used to use with my fingertips.  
How did we manage to come this far together? Were we able to reach love because we walked through such lovely moments together?  
An inevitable miracle.  
I suppose I didn't want to think that we met by a mere coincidence. So, the only thing I can do is do my best to love you... At the moment, I am passing through your love." _Trixie read.

Katya didn't want to admit to herself how good it felt to hear the young girl read the words, to hear her say _"..the only thing I can do is do my best to love you.."._ Those beautiful words leaving those soft, pink lips made her heart skip a beat, and that terrified her.  
For what if she'd never hear the girl truly say them? Or what if some jealous demon took the girl away?  
Maybe death would then be a welcomed friend to her.  
Would she see her cruel fate as merciful if she couldn't receive the young girl's love? Or would it be like rubbing salt in the wound?

"It's a beautiful book. We should read more of it together sometime." Trixie said.

"I'd like that." Katya replied with a soft smile, as she hugged the girl closer to her. The fear of breaking the fragile moment making her hold on more tightly.


	23. If We Are Fated

The rain was pouring down, a storm brewing in the distance when Katya arrived to pick up Trixie from work. Usually they'd get something to eat on the way home, but Katya had instead invited the girl over for pizza and movie night, the demon wanting to experience the full extent of human life. Trixie somehow found it cute that the ruler of the underworld could have such simple wishes. She didn't know what she thought demons would be like, but the blue eyed woman was probably the furthest from anything she could have imagined. 

"Trixie, are you sure you wanna walk home?" Katya asked as she looked out at the watery streets.

"Yes, walking in the rain is the best, it washes away all your worries." Trixie replied as she took Katya's hand.

"Okay, but if you get sick, you better not blame me." 

"I won't, I promise." The young girl said, leaning up to place a soft kiss on Katya's cheek before she locked up the library doors. 

The High Priestess couldn't help but smile at how small Trixie's hand felt in hers as they walked through the empty streets. Above them was a dark sky, and around them raindrops fell like glitter in a snow globe.

"Listen, it sounds like crickets singing." Trixie said as she held onto the demon's arm to make her stop by a metal fence. 

Katya closed her eyes and listened, and sure enough, in the far distance the sounds of cars and sirens could be heard and as they mixed with the sound of the raindrops hitting the cold metal fence, it was almost like the sound of crickets chirping at night.

"You really look for the beauty in things, don't you?" Katya said as she looked towards the girl.

Trixie's eyes were closed as she leaned her head towards the sky, the soft raindrops making her skin shimmer under the warm glow of old streetlights. Once again Katya found herself convinced that no angel could be as ethereal as the human girl next to her. No, her honey eyed angel put all others to shame. 

"When you've got nothing and no one, you learn to look for the simplest joys of life. A sunny day with flying butterflies. A good book to read on a fresh spring day. A sky so blue that the stars look like fireflies. All those things always brought me comfort. But I've always liked rain showers the most, I liked the new hope they brought. The day after a rain shower, the streets will shine from reflecting sunlight, and leaves and flower pedals will sparkle from the heavy crystal drops that remain on them." Trixie said as she looked at the soft, dark clouds above her head lovingly.

In moments like that, Katya was reminded of how clever the girl was and how much she had read, and the demon found herself transfixed by the poetic strings of words that left the young girl's lips so effortlessly. She held Trixie's hand a bit more firmly, almost scared that the angel would somehow disappear if she didn't.

They continued on their walk, not rushing despite the heavy downpour, even as their lovely words were partly gobbled up by the sound of rain. The storms could rage around them, but they'd still feel protected in the safety of their connected hands. The moonlight was hiding behind dark clouds and yet they still felt a warm glow surrounding them, guiding them on their way home.

"Katya, when do you think you have to go back?" Trixie asked suddenly, even the rain being unable to wash away the worries the girl had about the demon disappearing.

"I honestly don't know.. it could be a couple weeks, a month, maybe more.."

"What if... what if we can't sincerely fall in love before that? What if the prophecy isn't about you?" Trixie said in a sad tone.

"If that's our destiny, then we'll have to accept it. I'll have to accept that our fate wasn't what I thought it was. But I don't believe that will happen. I believe in us, I believe in this." Katya said, lifting their intertwined hands and kissing the back of Trixie's.

"I believe in us too." Trixie said, almost wanting to say the three words that weighed on her mind, but too afraid that it might still just be a childish infatuation that she blew up to be something larger. She just hoped the day would come when she would be able to speak those three words aloud, and that it would come before their time ran out.


	24. Hold Me Tight

"Give it to me, you're doing it wrong." Trixie said, making grabby hands at the remote which the other woman held high up in the air.

It was the definition of a childish display, Trixie practically laying across Katya's lap as she tried to reach the object. The blue eyed woman was holding it above her head and moving her arm from side to side to keep the younger girl from taking it away.

"How can anyone click through a DVD menu wrong? I may not be from here, but I am able to click the buttons on a remote, Trixie." Katya argued.

"No, you can't. I don't know how you're doing it wrong, but you just are." The younger girl replied, sounding like a whiny kid. "Ha! Got it!" Trixie said victoriously as she took the remote, her hand on top of the demon's head, squishing the other woman down into the couch.

"No, you don't." Katya said, making the remote appear in her hand once again. 

"Not fair!" The brown eyed girl whined cutely, folding her arms across her chest. "Give it to me, I got it fair and square." She argued.

"You're being such a brat." 

"Am not." Trixie said with a pout, rolling her eyes. 

"Really? You're gonna be a childish brat and roll your eyes at me?" Katya said, raising her eyebrows.

"So what? What are you gonna do about it?" The younger girl challenged.

"Well, baby, I could always punish you." The demon whispered seductively. 

Trixie rolled her eyes again, not willing to admit that Katya's words had caused her to grow wet. The more confidence Trixie got, the more stubborn she became, and she'd learned very quickly that her demon lover was not used to people contradicting her, especially not out of pure stubbornness.

"Okay, that's it." Katya said. 

Trixie squaled as Katya flipped her over so that she was laying down in her lap, the young girl's large, round ass in the air, only covered by the flimsy material of her short skirt.

"You wanna test me, babygirl? Have you forgotten who I am?" The demon said, her nature taking over as she flipped the girl's skirt up and pulled her panties down.   
"Oh and look, you're already wet. Cute." Katya mocked as she ran a finger in between Trixie's folds, chuckling darkly at the way they glistened as she pulled them away which made the girl in her lap whine. Katya's hand came down harshly on Trixie's ass, the impact making the girl's entire body move in her lap. 

"Oh fuck!" Trixie moaned, which earned her another slap right away. 

"Good girls don't swear. Good girls say thank you." The demon said darkly. 

She was in no way actually upset with the girl, but her very being craved control and dominance, and the human girl's innocent, shy and yet bratty nature made that craving grow. The way Trixie loved the pain, melted once Katya's voice darkened, blushed under a lustful gaze, all of that set Katya's body aflame.

"I'm sorry, thank you." The girl moaned out as Katya massaged her reddened ass cheek.

"Good girl." Katya praised, making the young girl melt. 

As the spanking continued, Trixie thanking the High Priestess each time, the young girl's arousal grew, and soon enough desperation found her. She was dripping wet, Katya's jeans soaked beneath her, Trixie's swollen clit buzzing with electric energy every time the demon's hand made contact with her ass.

"Please Katya.." Trixie moaned out.

"Please what, кукла?" 

"Please... may I cum?" The girl begged before another hard slap came, Katya's hand starting to create a permanent pattern on her backside. "Uhhh, thank you." She said without hesitation.

"Mhmm, you're so good for me, aren't you?" Katya said, her fingers reaching between the girl's thighs and gently circling Trixie's clit, making the poor girl shake in her lap.

"Ye-yes, I'm good.. I'm your good girl. Always your good girl. Please, let me cum." Trixie begged with more desperation in her voice.

"Go ahead, baby." Katya said, and in the very same moment the angel in her lap twisted her body in the most delicious way. Moaning as her juices spilled onto Katya, her thighs shaking as she let go completely. 

Katya picked the exhausted girl up and wrapped her up in her arms, the girl whining when her own weight was placed on her sensitive ass. The blue eyed girl combed through the angel's hair, whispering sweet nothings to assure the young girl that she was genuinely cared for. 

It was their own little oasis.  
There they could for a moment pretend like they were any other couple.  
There they could fall in love without worrying about how much time passed them by.


	25. The Wrong Turn

She'd walked the same road hundreds of times before, and yet that night it felt longer than ever. She had considered calling Katya, but felt it was too childish to do so. After all, she couldn't see anyone behind her, and she did live very near the blue eyed woman's tattoo parlour. Still, the presence of someone could be felt, and so she held her phone clutched in her hand, her thumb hovering above the call icon.

Suddenly a hand went above her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist. She tried to scream, but the sound was completely muffled. The young girl twisted her body to try to free herself, but the person was far too strong, their arms not loosening their grip in the slightest. Panicked, Trixie pressed call, but she could only hear the phone ringing, the object slipping out of her hand, before she saw the world around her get exchanged for a new scenery.

Trixie fell on the ground harshly, small rocks ripping into her skin. She looked around herself, seeing a huge lake in front of her, mist dancing on the surface of the reflective water. When she turned her head in the other direction, she could finally see her attacker.

He was a handsome man, above average Trixie would say, dressed in all dark clothing. A long expensive looking coat hung from his shoulders, making him seem more intimidating in the young girl's opinion. Trixie knew what he was. She'd seen Katya's abilities too many times to not recognize the similarities in his power. He was a demon without a doubt. The question was what he wanted with her.

Had Katya told the young girl that she was a target, Trixie might have reacted earlier. Maybe she hadn't hesitated to call the High Priestess, having likely felt less silly for worrying. But the human girl had no idea that she was in any danger, having brushed off the previous attempt on her life as an accident. 

"Aw, look at you... so weak, so pathetic." The demon spoke darkly, his lips curled up in a mocking smile, his eyes judging the human girl.

Trixie was terrified, unable to stand on her shaking legs, her lip quivering from fear as he hovered above her.

"Do the tiny scratches hurt?" He asked sarcastically, clearly very amused by the girl's frightened expression.

"Wh-who are you?" Trixie asked.

"Ah, she speaks! And I'm sorry for not introducing myself, that was quite rude. Byremeon Koschei, at your service." The demon said, bowing as he said his name, as if this was a completely friendly affair.

"What do you want with me?" The young girl asked, willing her voice to sound calmer.

"Well sweetheart, you're in the way of something I really want. Or actually, Yekaterina is, but removing you removes my problem." 

"Yekat...Katya? Also what do you mean by removing?" Trixie said in confusion and fear. 

"Ah, of course she'd use the old nickname here. Has she convinced you yet? Did you fall for all her little tricks and games? I'm sure you did.. pathetic little girl. You're pretty tho, I'll give you that. I'm sure she's taking full advantage of that pretty little body of yours, isn't she?" He said darkly, bending down to grab her chin.

She twisted her head, getting her face out of his grip. This seemed to amuse him, a deep chuckle escaping the man as he stood back up.

"I can see you've got some bite to you, I'm sure she enjoys that too. She's always loved a good challenge. Now, where were we? Ah yes, your removal. You see, sweetheart, Yekaterina is currently sitting on my throne, and the only way to remove her, is to get rid of you." The demon spoke as a matter-of-factly. 

Trixie was shaking, finally realizing how much danger she was in fact in. She looked around herself again, trying to consider her surroundings. She could of course try to run, but there was not much cover, and it seemed hopeless when faced with the immense power the male demon surely possessed.

"Please... don't hurt me." She begged, feeling ashamed for breaking down, but unable to hold in the tears. 

"Oh but you see, not hurting you doesn't help me in the slightest. I want something, you're in my way, I'll get rid of you. It's that simple, sweetheart. Now, attacking you does put me at risk, especially as so many are loyal towards your darling Katya. But luckily for me, all I need to do is start the job, and others will finish it for me. Did you enjoy that tea? It smelled like roses, didn't it?" 

The tea?   
What did the tea have to do with any of this?

"The blood from the Prince of Darkness did too. When you drank that tea, there was a drop of Yekaterina's blood in it, and her blood also contains the blood of our ancestor. Now, it just so happens that dark spirits and creatures really enjoy the smell and taste of that blood, it makes them stronger. Of course, they could never drink it from a demon. But from you? A pathetic, weak, little human? They'd rip you to shreds." Byremeon explained smugly as he stepped closer. "All I have to do... is make a little cut." He added, moving his arm in a whipping motion which caused the skin of her right thigh to split open all the way down to her knee.

Trixie yelled out in pain, blood pouring from the deep wound as she gripped her thigh in agony. Suddenly dark shadows started to appear in the distance, moving towards her swiftly. The young girl felt powerless, unable to walk or even stand up as clear danger neared her.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm gonna leave you with my friends instead." Byremeon said before vanishing into thin air.

As the shadows came nearer, the girl grew weaker. Trixie's cheeks were covered in tears from pain and fear as she realized that the end was near.   
This was her final destination.   
She mentally begged for Katya to come save her, desperately clinging to the hope of salvation as she fell backwards, loosing consciousness. 


	26. Come Away To The Water

Katya heard her phone ringing, which was odd as no one other than Trixie had her number and Trixie never called, always relying on text messages instead. She hurried to the phone, but when she picked up she heard nothing but muffled noises.

"Trixie?" She asked into the phone. She heard a loud noise, as if the phone had been dropped on the ground and after that there was nothing but silence.

Panicked, Katya ran out on the street, her eyes frantically looking around for any sign of the girl. Trixie had just left her studio, so the blue eyed girl knew she couldn't have gotten far. She followed the road that she knew Trixie always took home, and sure enough, there she found the girl's Barbie pink cellphone laying on the cold ground. Trixie however, was nowhere to be seen.

Katya's heart felt heavy, darkness and dread filling her as she imagined every awful scenario. She had never in her life felt so worried before, not only because the young girl was missing, but because she had no idea where to even look. She felt completely helpless and lost, until a familiar rose scent filled the air.

Blood. 

Someone with the blood of the Prince of Darkness was bleeding and they were bleeding alot, which could only mean one thing; Trixie was in serious danger. 

Katya followed the scent, jumping from place to place as it grew stronger. That unmistakable smell, that fresh rose scent that was somewhat reminiscent of a mix of vine, honey and fruit. What frightened her most was the fact that if she could smell it, others could too. There were countless spirits and beasts that would jump at the chance to drink the blood of the Prince of Darkness, and if they drank enough, the human girl would be beyond saving.

As she teleported one more time, she was brought to a familiar lake. The home of the Navia, who were spirits born from people who died prematurely. They were all linked to tragedy, they were the killed, the killers, or the drowned. Anyone who knew to take Trixie there, also knew that causing any harm to the girl would be like feeding her to the water spirits. Those dark spirits would dance on the lake's surface as they waited for victims or a chance for revenge, their shadows appearing like mist to humans. 

Katya's eyes searched around the landscape until she saw a crowd of dark spirits hovering over someone, waiting to feed on the person's soul.   
She transported herself closer, walking with sure steps and a powerful gaze as she made her way towards the crowd of dark spirits. Once they saw the High Priestess, they quickly moved away from the human girl, clearly uncomfortable with the idea of getting caught by the demon ruler. 

The very presence of the High Priestess would usually install fear in most creatures, but a furious Katya was another thing entirely. The ground shook harshly with every step she took, a storm brewing around her as she lifted her hands and sent a wave of fire towards the spirits. They vanished entirely then, falling back to their place as mist on the glassy lake. 

Katya was horrified as she took in the sight in front of her. Trixie layed unconscious on the ground, blood spewing out of a deep wound on her thigh. It was clearly a cut made by a demon, far too perfectly carved to be done by anyone or anything else. The young girl looked like a lamb that was fooled into going to the slaughter, completely defenseless and pure as it was ripped apart by dark souls.

The demon sat down, lifting the wounded girl's upper body so she was laid across her lap before she let her hand hover above the cut. She moved her hand in a circular motion and soon the blood traveled back into the girl's body and the wound closed itself up, no sign of any injury remaining. 

"Wake up, Trixie." Katya practically begged, shaking the girl slightly. 

When there was no response, she decided to transport them back to her apartment. It was risky, even if the wound was technically healed, Trixie was still hurt and moving her was not ideal, but Katya also didn't like the thought of her being near the Navia for any longer than she already had. Although the Navia were far weaker then Katya herself, they were still revengeful creatures who fed on human souls in order to strengthen themselves enough to hurt those responsible for their death.

"Trixie, please... Please wake up, baby..." Katya whispered, holding the girl to her chest. 

They were on Katya's couch now, safe in the comfort of her home, but Trixie still wasn't moving. Katya could tell the girl was breathing which was good news, but the fact that the girl still hadn't woken up was troubling. 

"K-Ka.. Katya?" A small voice suddenly said, long lashes slowly revealing honey brown eyes.

"Oh thank god, you're okay." Katya breathed out in relief as she hugged the girl to her even more tightly. 

Once again, she'd managed to stop tragedy from happening in the nick of time, and her lover was again safe and sound. They'd run around the rules of nature once more, and fate had granted them another chance.

Katya could only hope that the hands of destiny would continue to be on their side.


	27. A Precious Time

Trixie was floating.   
She could feel arms lifting her, and yet she couldn't wake up. Her mind was travelling across dust-covered memories, until she was transported into one particular day from her early childhood years.

One particular day, 18 years ago...

_The small blonde girl ran around the playground as her mother watched her fondly. She was a happy child, a little ray of sunshine on earth there she ran around in her cute pink dress. The child looked like a little doll, and her mother found herself wondering if the girl would keep her doll-like visual when she grew older._

_The mother had raised the child alone, despite all hardships of the cold and harsh world. The woman had faced many years of pouring rain. She had given up her own youthful season to have the child, but it was worth it when she got to see her little flower grow so beautifully._

_"Mommy, look!" The girl said proudly as she swung herself high on the swing set. She was only six years old, but she was braver than most in her mother's opinion._

_"Good job, Trixie! But be careful not to hurt yourself, darling." Her mother called back, smiling warmly at her little angel._

_"I will, mommy!" The child yelled back. Completely fearless as she swung herself even higher, innocent curiosity leading her to test the limits as she reached up with one hand in hopes of being able to touch the clear blue sky._

_Suddenly the child felt the swing go too high, the ropes becoming unsteady in their movement and the seat beginning to shake. Trixie grabbed on to the swing with two hands again, but still felt as if she would be thrown off. She felt tears threatening to spill as she grew scared, unable to call out for the help of her mom._

_Just as she thought she'd fall off, a gust of wind made her return to her seat safely and the swing became stable again. Suddenly it felt as if strong arms were pushing the swing in a controlled manner, stopping it from going rogue. Trixie looked behind her and for a moment she could have sworn that she saw a pearly white smile, red lips, and bright blue eyes, but a second later all sign of it was gone._

_"Mommy, did you see that?" Trixie asked as she jumped off the swing._

_"See what, honey?"_

_"The swing was going all crazy, and after that, after that it wasn't anymore." The child tried to explain._

_"Yes, you did a good job with getting it under control again, Trixie." Her mom said fondly._

_The child didn't try to argue with her mother, nor explain further, instead she simply locked the memory away in a box for safe keeping in her mind. Still, she was certain that something had been there._

Trixie didn't know why the memory had filled her mind, but she smiled at the image of her late mother.   
How she wished she could have had more time with her mom. So many lonely nights had been spent wishing that she could go back to a time when she could rest her head in her mother's lap and feel a warm hand comb through her long hair. Trixie hoped her mom could see how prettily her little flower had bloomed, and hoped that she would have been proud of who her daughter had become.

Moments later the brown eyed girl felt herself being pulled back to reality. She heard a voice calling her name as she tried to open her eyes.

"K-Ka.. Katya?" She asked, barely recognizing her own voice as she finally managed to open her eyes fully.

"Oh thank god, you're okay." Katya breathed out in relief as she hugged Trixie to her more tightly. Trixie relaxed into the warm embrace, releasing a deep breath herself once she remembered what had happened, but realized that she was safe thanks to the older woman. 


	28. Forever Etched In Me

"Who did this, Trixie?" Katya asked, her tone soft but her eyes demanding an answer.

"A man, or no, ehm a demon... He said his name was something like Byrimyon or something.." The still shaken girl replied.

"Byremeon?" Katya asked, the girl nodding in response. "I'll kill him, I'll fucking kill him. That fucking lowlife asshole. He's done stupid shit, but this? This is next level pathetic." The High Priestess spoke angrily, her fingernails growing into claws, piercing through the fabric of the couch as she grabbed it.

Trixie had never seen Katya like that. She'd seen the demon worried, but never truly angry. The blue eyed woman looked like she was preparing herself for a massacre, bloodlust glowing like embers in her eyes.

Katya's mind was ripping the male demon to shreds. She wanted his ruby red blood on the floor, wanted to see him shaking in fear as he realized he couldn't hide from her, and have him screaming for salvation. She wanted to show him who the rightful Queen of the Damned was. That throne was hers, and there was no chance in hell that she'd let him steal it away.

"Katya?" Trixie asked concerned, placing a soft hand on the woman's upper arm.

The demon calmed instantly at that, her claws retracting at Trixie's soft voice, the sound as smooth as honey.

"Sorry... I'm just... sorry." Katya replied, unable to express what she was feeling. Her protective instinct towards the young girl compeltely overpowering.

"It's okay, I understand that you're mad, I am too. Mostly frightened, but there's definitely a fair bit of anger too." The girl replied, sounding surprisingly calm.

"I mean I knew that some of them would try to hurt me or you, but I didn't expect anyone to be this bold. He even gave you his name, which is just so insane. How could he have been so confident that his plan wouldn't fail?" Katya said.

She truly didn't understand how he could be that bold. She knew that he wasn't loyal in any sense, but this was so beyond crossing the line. This was a blatant attack on a human, done without reason. Shouldn't the gods have attempted to stop it? 

The gods would usually start meddling right away whenever a demon did something like that. They'd save the day, and then imprison the demon responsible. So why weren't they doing anything? 

There was no logical explanation, unless... unless they were on Byremeon's side. If that was the case then Trixie needed to be protected by any means possible.

"Кукла, would you let me tattoo you?" Katya asked suddenly, smiling a little as a cute look of confusion spread across Trixie's face. "There's a tattoo that would make sure that no demon could physically harm you. It would make sure that the only demon that could even touch your skin would be me." She added to explain the sudden question.

Trixie thought about it for a moment. She had never seen herself as the tattoo type, but then again, she had never expected to have to protect herself against demons either, and frankly she'd do anything to avoid a similar situation to what she had just gone through.

"Okay." The young girl said softly.

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I'll do it." Trixie confirmed.

"Good, that's really good." Katya said with tears threatening to spill, feeling a sense of relief wash over her. She hugged Trixie to her tightly, wishing that the brown eyed angel could always be wrapped up safely in her arms. 

An hour later, Trixie was laying on a chair in Katya's tattoo studio as the demon worked the needle skillfully across the girl's hip. It was a long process, especially as it needed to be done completely right in order for it to work. Trixie yelped in pain multiple times and they had to take breaks, but eventually the young girl's unmarked skin got decorated by a detailed artwork in ink. 

"What do think?" Katya asked as the girl saw the tattoo in the mirror for the first time.

"I like it, especially the roses. What is the sign tho?" The girl asked as she admired the delicate lines that the demon had drawn on her skin. Beautiful rose vines in black and white surrounded a large symbol that seemed like the main point of the tattoo.

"It's the sigil of Lilith. You know, I'm a succubus like she was and so her sign is used by demons like us to protect humans that we feel need our protection. Well, female humans that we feel need our protection, it doesn't really work on men. It's a symbol of femininity, beauty, freedom, rebellion, strength and courage. The rose vines are there because of me, a symbol of my heritage. They, in combination with the fact that I gave you the tattoo, are what makes sure that I can still touch you." Katya explained. 

"It's beautiful." Trixie decided after admiring it some more. Katya wrapped her arms around the young girl from behind and kissed her shoulder sweetly.

"I'm glad you like it. You'll be a lot safer now." Katya promised, whilst swearing to herself that she'd do anything to protect the human angel.


	29. When Heaven's Door Closes

"Please, please grant me another chance. I almost succeeded." Byremeon pleaded as he stood before the Holy Council.

"Another one? We granted you three chances, Byremeon. You have failed us, and your actions have lead to The High Priestess knowing that she and the human girl are under attack. She's even gone as far as marking the girl's skin with the sigil of Lilith. The mess created from us granting you more chances is unforgivable." Ezerishin spoke harshly.

The demon looked like nothing more than a pathetic boy now, crouched on the floor as he begged for mercy, all confidence and smugness gone. He was desperate now, knowing what his failure would result in. 

"I am aware of how much I have disappointed you, but I swear there are ways to go around the protection of the tattoo." Byremeon said in a panicked tone, his eyes pleading for any chance of survival.

"Do not try to teach us, Byremeon! We have lived far longer than you and we know the rules and limitations far more in depth than your impatient and greedy soul ever could." Aurora spoke, hotheaded as always.

"I-I was not trying to, my apologies, I did not mean it that way...I.." The demon said in desperation, stumbling over his words as he tried to explain himself. 

"Enough! I have had enough of your foolish explanations and excuses. You knew the risk of failing us again and you still let your own smugness come in the way of success. Or perhaps it's not smugness at all, perhaps you just fear The High Priestess so much that you did not dare to finish the deed. I know it's not from a caring heart, you've done crimes against humanity that should have landed you in isolation years ago. We have let you run free because we thought you could aid us, instead you have done quite the opposite." Keorishin's strong voice boomed through the hall like thunder, his words striking like lightning on the demon's skin. 

"Please, Your Divine Grace. Please, I beg you, show mercy." The demon begged. 

"The time for mercy has passed. You shall face your punishment. I banish you to the cells of Jeboulin, they shall be your home for eternity. You shall see no one, speak to no one, know no one. You shall starve, but you shall not die. You shall feel as tho you are drowning, but also as if your skin is on fire. You shall wish for death, but never receive it's relief. This is your sentence." Keorishin said strictly.

"N-no, please, no. Auralia, please, you've got a kind heart. Please spare me." Byremeon said crawling towards the soft-hearted Goddess.

"His Divine Grace has placed his punishment and you have broken your promise. There is no kindness to be given." Auralia replied, her words harsh, but her voice as soft as a harp playing.

"And so it shall be." Ezerishin agreed, calling on guards to take the disgraced demon away. 

Byremeon kicked and screamed, but soon enough he was gone. Taken away to his prison where he would remain for forever. 

"What shall we do now?" Auralia asked.

"We will have to work around the limitations of the mark. A future with Yekaterina as the Eternal Ruler is too potentially dangerous to give up on stopping." Ezerishin spoke.

"There is a way that would be quite simple, it also frees us from causing death upon the human child. After all, the mark only protects against physical harm." Aurora spoke.

"You don't mean? Her?" Ezerishin asked in shock at what she might be suggesting.

"Yes. Her. If we free her and send her to the human girl then the girl's fate with Yekaterina will be stopped. We only need to stop the human girl from announcing her love and following The High Priestess to the Realm of Darkness before the red tide passes. Once the tide has passed we can try to free the girl." Aurora spoke. 

"But sister, freeing the girl from her would be near impossible." Auralia said.

"And if we caused her death then she'd already be gone by now. This is merciful." Her sister said.

"Aurora is right. She is our best hope at succeeding without breaking our laws. Free her, and let's stop this once and for all." Keorishin said.

"So it shall be." Ezerishin spoke, as he always did. 

The male deity took a bow before the rest of the council before leaving to travel to the cells of Jeboulin to free a demon who had not set foot on earth for nearly 200 years. This was their last chance, and _she_ was their last hope.


	30. Hurts So Good

Katya's fingers danced across the skin of Trixie's hip as she slept, gently following the lines of the ink she'd decorated the girl's skin with. Even if it was mainly for protection, Katya couldn't help but focus on how sexy Trixie looked with it. The demon also loved the fact that her artwork was forever etched into the girl's skin.

"Mhmmm, that feels nice." Trixie said as she woke up, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Oh it does, does it? How about this?" Katya said as she leaned down to kiss around the tattoo. "Does that feel good?" She asked again in between kisses.

"Mhmm." 

"What about this then?" The demon asked, lust sparkling in her eyes before she started sucking and biting the sensitive skin near the girl's hipbone. 

"Uhh, y-yeah that feels really good. Please, more.." Trixie moaned out, leaning her head back into the soft pillows.

"Would you let me use my powers, Trixie? You want this, don't you?" 

"Yeah, please.. I want this.. please touch me.." The young girl said as the demon's mouth worked wonders on her skin. 

"Oh, is someone turned on? Huh?" Katya teased. She ran a finger over the girl's thong, finding a growing wet patch. "So wet already..." The demon whispered, almost in admiration. 

"Please..." The brown eyed girl said in a breathy tone.

"Please what, babygirl?"

"You know..just please.." Trixie whined, feeling shy and embarrassed about having to say what she wanted out loud.

"I don't know that I do, Trixie. I do know however, that you know that I hate whenever you don't use your words." Katya said darkly, flipping the girl over in a second and slapping her ass, a dark red handprint remaining on the smooth skin.

"Ahhh! Please, Katya.." The girl moaned out. Katya shook her head in disappointment and gave the girl's ass another slap.

"Babygirl, that's not following the rules, you know that. Maybe you need a little reminder of who's in control here. You said I could use my powers, remember?" The demon said darkly. 

Suddenly Trixie's clit started to feel as if it was vibrating despite nothing being there. It felt like getting no friction and yet all the friction in the world at the very same time. She moaned out loudly, desperate to cum already but unable to let go, her own body restricting her from doing so. She felt like her entire body was buzzing with electricity, her core dripping as she twisted and turned her body in pleasure despite Katya not touching her in the slightest. 

"Look at you... so desperate." Katya said as she sat up and put her hand into her own panties, slipping two fingers inside herself. At the very same moment, Trixie felt as if two fingers were entering her, but again there was nothing there.

"Do you feel that, baby? Do you like feeling fucked from me fucking myself?" The demon asked as she slipped in a third finger. 

"Shit, KATYA!" Trixie screamed out, the pain of the stretch mixed with the constant vibrations becoming overwhelming.

"What have I said about good girls swearing, кукла?" Katya said, leaning over to slap the girl's ass once more with her free hand. 

"UHh! Sorry, I'm a good girl... I'm your good girl, Katya.. Please, let me cum!" The young girl begged, the stimulation becoming too much. If she could defy Katya and just let go she would, but the demon's control on her body was holding her back. 

"I don't think you've learned your lesson yet, baby. Also, you didn't answer my question earlier, which was very rude." Katya said, fucking herself harder, which caused the same feeling to transfer to the other girl. 

Trixie was dripping onto the sheets, her walls clenching around nothingness and her swollen, constantly vibrating clit overly sensitive. The demon was relentless as she pounded her fingers into herself, the young girl's body moving viciously on the bed from the action, Katya's usual blue eyes shining red from the glow of desire.

"Please, I've learned my lesson, I promise. I love when you do it, it feels so good. I love knowing that I'm feeling what you're feeling." Trixie moaned out. 

"Good girl, now let go for me, baby. Show me how pretty you look when you cum." Katya said, stopping all sensations on Trixie's body, and seeing her fall apart despite not being touched in any way anymore.

The brown eyed girl screamed Katya's name, her eyes closing and her hands gripping the sheets as her juices spilled onto the sheets below her. Katya continued to fuck herself relentlessly as she watched, loving the sight of Trixie coming undone more than anything in the world. 

"Oh shit, Trixie.. Fuck!" Katya groaned out as she finally reached her high. She pulled her fingers out, holding them up to the tired girl's lips.

"Lick them clean, babygirl." The demon demanded, and the young girl did so right away, moaning at the taste.

Katya connected their lips as soon as Trixie pulled away from her fingers, pushing her tongue into the other girl's mouth to taste herself. Their tongues danced around for a second, but Katya's soon won dominance without much fight. Trixie moaned into the kiss, the calmness of her post-orgasm finding her.

"Well, good morning." Trixie said with a giggle as their lips disconnected.

"Good morning, baby." Katya said, laying down on the bed next to the girl again and hugging her close, never getting sick of the feeling of Trixie's soft curves against her own form.


	31. Our Secret Garden

"Where is he? Please say that you've heard something, Jinkx." Katya asked the tea shop owner.

"I looked into it and it appears you were right in your assumptions, Byremeon has been working with the Holy Council. Ezerishin pushed me for information a while back, so I'm quite certain that they are behind this. Apparently there is some prophecy that they fear which relates to the prophecy of the Eternal Ruler, but I could not figure out what it is. Perhaps Madam Galina would know, but I am in no position to find out." Jinkx told her. 

"So what about Byremeon, where is he?" Katya pushed.

"It seems they've punished him, sometime after you gave Trixie the tattoo. I suspect the problems it caused was enough for them to sever their ties with him. From what I've heard they've locked him up in Jeboulin for eternity." 

"Serves him right, or well, I would have done worse." Katya interjected with a content smirk.

"I would not be so content if I were you. Whatever the Holy Council fear is big enough for them to attempt to work around the laws of the Gods in order to break the ties of fate. I am certain that they have not backed down. They are planning something big Yekaterina. Stay alert." Jinkx warned.

"You're right, there's no way that they'd quit now. They've already gone so far. I promise I will keep my eyes open." The High Priestess said before looking at the clock above Jinkx's door. "Oh God, I have to go meet Trixie at the library. I'll come by again soon, please keep trying to gain information."

"I will. Now go to her before she starts walking alone. She shouldn't be doing that now." Jinkx replied. Katya nodded and transported herself in front of the library, smiling when she saw the young girl still working through the window.

Trixie looked so calm when she was working, she looked completely in her element. Each returned book she so delicately placed onto each shelf. It almost looked like a carefully choreographed dance as she moved through the library. Katya felt that thump in her heart once again. That little feeling that told her that what she was feeling for this girl was far more than loyalty and possessiveness. The feeling that pushed her towards saying the three words that would dance around in the back of her mind.

"Hey baby, you ready to go?" Katya said as she entered the library.

"Almost, I've just gotta get all these placed." Trixie said, pointing to a stack of books.

"Okay, do you want help or do you want to do it?" The blue eyed women asked. Katya knew that she could have all the books put in their rightful place in a matter of seconds, but she didn't want to stop Trixie from doing her work as she knew how much the girl loved her job.

"I've got it. But you could read to me." Trixie suggested with cute puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, дорогая." Katya answered with a warm smile before heading over to the shelves to find something good. She eventually picked out a poetry book, remembering Trixie's love for the art. She made a bean bag appear, like she had the last time she'd read to the girl, sat down and started to read.

_"Where is the flower that blooms without shaking?  
Any of the beautiful flowers of this world  
all bloom while being shaken.  
They shake on stems that grow upright.  
Where is the love that goes without shaking?  
Where is the flower that blooms without being soaked?  
Any of the shining flowers of this world  
bloom as they are soaked.  
Soaked by wind and rain, petals bloom warmly.  
Where is the life that goes without being soaked?"_

"That's a pretty one. I kinda feel like that now, you know?" Trixie said as she placed the last book on the shelf.

"Like what?" Katya asked, putting the book down and holding her arms out, inviting the girl to sit down on her lap. Trixie walked over and sat down, combing her fingers through the other woman's blonde locks, removing loose strands of hair from the girl's face.

"Like I had to be soaked and shaken by wind and rain for years so that I could meet you and bloom prettily now." The young girl said. "Even the things that have happened since I met you, they all feel like they're hardships that we must go through so that we can live a happy life later on." 

"Mhmm... You've been through a lot because of me, I'm sorry." Katya said, feeling guilty about the harsh fate of the girl both before and after they'd met.

"Don't be. It will be worth it as long as we can one day bloom as shining flowers side by side." Trixie said, placing a soft kiss on Katya's lips before snuggling into the woman, not feeling any rush to leave their secret garden of books.


	32. Time For Sacrifices

Ezerishin removed the barrier from the cell, the wall of water coming down and revealing the tied up demon.   
There were few demons that were more feared by the Gods than the woman in front of him, the hag Dziwozona and The High Priestess Yekaterina were perhaps the only ones.

Dziwozona and the tied up demon had in common that both were child-eaters. Dziwozona was an ugly old-looking swamp demon who kidnapped children and replaced them with her own.   
They were foul creatures, demon spawn who would cause tragedy upon their human parents. The kidnapped children were usually babies, and if not saved in time by their mothers performing a specific ritual, their soul would be devoured by the old hag. Devouring the souls of children was how Dziwozona remained strong, and this demon was no different in that sense.

The tied up demon in front of him however was especially dangerous because she herself did not see that she was causing harm. She believed wholeheartedly that she was saving the kids who's souls she took, however she too fed by capturing their souls. The demon was so good at deception that she had convinced herself that she was a deity. She also did not look very different from a Goddess, she had pale perfectly smooth skin, a tiny waist, and absolutely beautiful facial features. The only thing that gave her away were her sharp eyebrows and her regular use of makeup, as most deities would not rely much on human inventions to improve their beauty.

"Hello Ezerishin, it's been a while." The woman said as she lifted her head. She was worn out and weak, having not been fed for decades, but her confidence remained. 

"It is your lucky day, the council requests your help." Ezerishin told her.

"The council? Well, I would be honored to help. I hope this means that our little misunderstanding is over, after all we both know that I do not belong here." The demon said. 

"I think we still disagree on that actually, however we have deemed this more important than your crimes, in fact we need your power." 

"You disappoint, Ezri. But anything is better than remaining here I suppose, I do also long to help my poor lonely children. They must have felt so abandoned without my stories." The woman said as she rolled her head from side to side, longing for her arms to be freed. 

"You know better than to call me that. I am a council member now after all." Ezerishin said in annoyance, cursing himself for ever falling victim to the girl's beauty.

"You weren't the last time I saw you, Ezri. You even felt sorry for me back then. You showed me mercy, remember?" 

"That was a long time ago, I now see you for what you are. I spent weeks trying to find and free all of your children, as you call them." The man told her harshly.

"They were already free. They were happy and safe. You just sent them back to a world that does not love them." The demon responded, a fire growing in her eyes from anger.

"Again, we will have to disagree. But we need your power now, so you will get to save another child. There is a young woman who has the soul of a lonely child. She is the destined partner of Yekaterina, and we need to stop her from traveling to the Realm of Darkness with the High Priestess." Ezerishin told her, trying to get on the demon's good side again.

"Yekaterina? You think she's the true heir?" 

"Yes, which is why we need your help. Yekaterina is too strong and with that power she could cause an awful prophecy to come true. The girl is an innocent in all of this, forced into a cruel fate by the hands of destiny, but one of your stories could save her." The diety told the demon.

"Well, I'd hate to see Yekaterina tied down, and I'm always available to save a broken child. I'll do it." The woman told him.

"Good." Ezerishin said before removing the ropes that chained the demon to the cell. The woman rolled her wrists and stretched, having not felt freedom in 200 years.

"Ah, that feels so much better." She said before fashioning herself a new outfit out of thin air. "So, where do I find this child?"

"I'll take you to her. We need her to doubt Yekaterina's affection first, and the word of a God is likely more convincing than your word. Also, this temporary freedom is still a gift from us. We can not risk you running off on your own, _Violet._ "


	33. Keep The Fear At Bay

"You don't have to walk me all the way home, Katya." Trixie said as the pair walked hand in hand, straight past the demon's tattoo studio.

"I know, I could also just transport us there." Katya joked.

"Not what I meant." The young girl said with a giggle.

"I know, кукла. I just don't want you going home alone now. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Katya said, lifting their joint hands to place a kiss on the girl's wrist. 

Trixie never said so, but she truly did fear the same. Sometimes she was so afraid that her eternal night would come that she'd stay up until morning, restlessly obsessing over thoughts that held no true weight, and starting her next day feeling empty. Whenever she could see the light at the end of the tunnel she'd feel safe and happy, but then she'd suddenly be reminded that the prophecy might not even be about Katya, and if it wasn't, she'd be all alone again and she'd loose the one person she might actually love.

Actually, might was not the correct any longer. Trixie did love Katya, she knew that now. 

The young girl admired everything about the demon, and felt herself drowning in their smallest moments together. Katya was like a guiding hand that made Trixie believe in herself and trust her own instincts. She was like a wishing star that could make every dream the young girl ever had come true. With Katya she felt complete, as if a part of her had always been missing before she met the woman, and Trixie never wanted that feeling to end.

But the more Trixie found herself loving the woman, the more it scared her that she did not know the other woman's feelings. And even if Katya felt the same, the prophecy could be wrong and then their love would result in tragedy. 

What would she do if all of this lead to heartbreak? 

How could she ever live on without Katya? 

"Hey, thinker. Don't get lost inside that forest inside your mind." Katya said with a caring expression, pulling Trixie back into reality.

"Sorry." Trixie said with a small giggle. It came out forced and strange however, so the demon could instantly tell that something was up.

"You okay, baby?" Katya asked as she stopped walking, halting Trixie's movements as well. 

"Yeah, just worrying, I guess... Time's ticking away from us, you know? The pendant's light is getting darker too." The girl said, having seen the glowing pendant in Katya's apartment earlier that day, noticing how weakly it's light was shining.

"Trust in destiny, okay? Let me do the worrying." Katya told her, wrapping her up in a warm hug.   
"We're gonna be okay, Trixie." The demon promised, kissing the top of the young girl's head. 

Trixie nodded against the woman's shoulder than, letting her worries fall and instead focusing on how much she loved the girl who's arms she was wrapped up in.

"You being here is still like a mystery to me. I always thought I was cursed, but I must be blessed if I get to be wrapped up in your arms like this." Trixie whispered against the woman's shoulder. Katya didn't say anything, just held the girl tighter, never wanting to let go.

Eventually they walked on, arriving at Trixie's home soon enough and saying goodbye with a kiss. Trixie almost let the three words slip as their lips disconnected, but she kept them in once again, not certain if it was still too soon. Saying those three words also meant making a promise to fulfill the prophecy, and in case her feelings weren't as strong as she thought, she didn't want to have gotten Katya's hopes up. 

About an hour passed before there was a knock on the young girl's light pink door. She figured it would have to be Katya as no one else would really come to visit her, but when she opened she was met by two gorgeously stunning, unfamiliar people instead, one man and one woman.

"Trixie Mattel?" The man asked, his voice warm and smooth.

"Ehm... yes?" Trixie replied, feeling very odd about the strangers visiting her.

"Do not be afraid; for see, I am only here to help you, Trixie. You are in grave danger, my child."


	34. The Art Of Deception

_"Do not be afraid; for see, I am only here to help you, Trixie. You are in grave danger, my child."_

"Help me? Help me with what? Who even are you?" Trixie asked, feeling braver than usual. 

"My name is Ezerishin, this is Violet." The man said, gesturing towards the woman behind him. "I am a member of the Holy Council of the Gods, and I am here because I believe you have come in contact with a demon." He added.

_The Holy Council of the Gods?_

That sounded like a big deal. Even tho Trixie had never been religious, she did know that according to history the Gods were usually the good guys.   
So she could trust them right?

"Well... yeah, I have." She replied, stepping back from the door. 

"Please come in." The young girl added, completely trusting of the God.   
Of course, Gods also usually had that effect on humans. The Gods had created their world and so humans naturally trusted the divine beings. The pair sat down on Trixie's couch whilst Trixie sat in a large chair nearby.

"Thank you. I am hesitant to tell you this, but I hope you will do what's right after you have been informed." Ezerishin said.

"Informed of what exactly?" The girl enquired.

"The demon you have been in contact with, she is deceiving you. Yekaterina has shown you the prophecy, correct?" The man said. 

"Yeah, the one that says we're meant to fall in love and rule the Realm of Darkness, right?" Trixie asked, to which the man nodded.

"Yes, but the thing is Trixie, she is not meant to fall in love with you. The prophecy only requires the human to fall in love, whilst the demon is free to do as they please. Demons... they can't fall in love. They have their destined partner but they are not loyal to them, nor do they actually care about them. I know she has made this all seem like some fairy tale, but the truth is if you go with her, you will be trapped in an unhappy life for forever. Being the destined partner of a demon ruler is no gift, it is a punishment. A punishment placed upon your household due to grave crimes committed by your ancestors. We have therefor always tried to save the humans from the claws of the prophecy. Your life with her, it is all a cruel trick to make her ascend the throne. She is a succubus, she is born to manipulate emotions and play with people's feelings. It is her nature. But she does not truly care for you, she can not, it is impossible for her kind." Ezerishin told her with a sorrowful expression.

"No... that can't be true... she's protected me, she's saved me, she.." 

"She saved and protected you because she needs you in order to fulfill the prophecy. She needs you so that she can have enough power and live long enough to make the second half of the prophecy come true, the part which I am certain she did not tell you about." He said, placing an old scroll on the table for Trixie to read. 

_When the true heir of the Prince of Darkness sits on the throne, she will lead the second attack on the Realm of Light. And as the world's light stops glowing, she will rise from the ashes. For She is the bringer of Darkness, the Eternal Ruler of the Damned, the devourer of Light._

"So you see, she will bring the destruction of the world as we know it. This prophecy is too dangerous, Trixie, and even she knows it. Why else would she have kept it from you?" The man told her.

Trixie had no words, feeling as if her entire world had come crashing down.  
Had she just been naive?   
Too wrapped up in a fairy tale like story of love and destiny to see through the holes of Katya's tale?   
Suddenly she felt like the lost little girl she had been for all her years of growing up, weak and insecure, desperate for someone to tell her that she was loved. 

"I know it is a lot to take in, but please Trixie, choose do the right thing. Violet can hide your soul away in storybook. You would be safe and cared for, and you would only have to hide until the red tide passes. You have seen the pendant, the time is already running out. It would only be for a short while and then you would be free of your fate for forever. You could live a happy life, find someone who will actually care for you, someone who can love you." Ezerishin told her in an earnest tone.

Trixie felt a tear roll down her cheek.  
Katya didn't love her.   
Katya couldn't love her.   
Katya had played with her.   
And if Trixie stayed with Katya, she would help the demon destroy the world. 

"I'll be safe?" Trixie asked, her voice sounding like a hurt child.

"I promise. If you come with me, I will read you a nice story and you can travel into a true fairy tale." The woman spoke. She sounded surprisingly warm, somewhat similar to a kind kindergarten teacher. "You like books, don't you Trixie?" She added.

"Ehm, yeah... I do." The young girl said softly. 

She felt so small all of a sudden, and when the woman stood up and reached out a hand, the young girl took it before her mind could even think about it. A second later the world around her disappeared, and she was brought to the familiar shelves of the library instead. Violet was still holding her hand and guided her through a door in the shelves, whilst the male God was nowhere to be found.


	35. The Little Match Girl

Endless shelves of glowing books surrounded Trixie, some shining brightly and some barely shining at all. There was no way out and yet the young girl felt no fear, instead she felt oddly safe in the closed space. 

Violet sat down on a chair, and without hesitation Trixie sat down in front of her on the floor, like an eager child. The demon, whom Trixie thought was a Goddess as Ezerishin had never told her differently, opened a storybook and started to read.

_"It was so terribly cold. Snow was falling, and it was almost dark. Evening came on, the last evening of the year. In the cold and gloom a poor little girl, bareheaded and barefoot, was walking through the streets."_

Trixie felt hypnotized by the woman's voice, as her mind was brought back to memories of walking home alone on cold nights, and she was reminded of the mistreatment she had faced from kids at school.

_"In an old apron she carried several packages of matches, and she held a box of them in her hand. No one had bought any from her all day long, and no one had given her a cent. Shivering with cold and hunger, she crept along, a picture of misery, poor little girl! The snowflakes fell on her long fair hair, which hung in pretty curls over her neck. In all the windows lights were shining, and there was a wonderful smell of roast goose, for it was New Year's eve. Yes, she thought of that!"_

The brown eyed girl remembered that too, seeing everyone with their families during Christmas time and through the New Year celebration. She had rarely gotten to celebrate the holiday at all, most often finding herself alone staring up at the fireworks that would light up the sky on New Year's Eve, often pretending they were falling stars which she could wish upon. 

_"In a corner formed by two houses, one of which projected farther out into the street than the other, she sat down and drew up her little feet under her. She was getting colder and colder, but did not dare to go home, for she had sold no matches, nor earned a single cent, and her father would surely beat her."_

She remembered her second foster family then. The father of the family had taken out his rage on the young girl more times than she could count. She tried telling people, but no one would believe her. No would ever listen.

_"Her hands were almost dead with cold. Oh, how much one little match might warm her! If she could only take one from the box and rub it against the wall and warm her hands. She drew one out. R-r-ratch! How it sputtered and burned! It made a warm, bright flame, like a little candle, as she held her hands over it; but it gave a strange light! It really seemed to the little girl as if she were sitting before a great iron stove with shining brass knobs and a brass cover. How wonderfully the fire burned! How comfortable it was! The youngster stretched out her feet to warm them too; then the little flame went out, the stove vanished, and she had only the remains of the burnt match in her hand."_

Trixie suddenly saw a strange glow in the corner of the room. It burned warmly like a fire, calling to her to come to it. The storyteller's voice rang in her ears but she was no longer looking at the demon, her complete attention on the glowing orb that was growing by the second.

_"She struck another match against the wall. It burned brightly, and when the light fell upon the wall it became transparent like a thin veil, and she could see through it into a room. On the table a snow-white cloth was spread, and on it stood a shining dinner service. The roast goose steamed gloriously, stuffed with apples and prunes."_

The light grew further, and soon the wall was transparent just like in the story, the glowing light surrounding it like a portal. Through the thin remaining veil of the wall she could see her childhood home, the baby pink walls and the shelves of Barbie dolls of her old room. 

_"Then the match went out, and she could see only the thick, cold wall. She lighted another match. Then she was sitting under the most beautiful Christmas tree. It was much larger and much more beautiful than the one she had seen last Christmas through the glass door at the rich merchant's home. Thousands of candles burned on the green branches, and colored pictures like those in the printshops looked down at her. The little girl reached both her hands toward them. Then the match went out. But the Christmas lights mounted higher. She saw them now as bright stars in the sky. One of them fell down, forming a long line of fire.  
\- Now someone is dying, thought the little girl, for her old grandmother, the only person who had loved her, and who was now dead, had told her that when a star fell down a soul went up to God."_

Trixie's mother had told her the same. Her mom would say that a falling star meant that a kind soul was dying, and in a last act of kindness they could grant someone's wish. The Christmas star, Trixie's mother had said, was particularly powerful, if only you gave it your heart.

_"She rubbed another match against the wall. It became bright again, and in the glow the old grandmother stood clear and shining, kind and lovely.  
\- Grandmother! cried the child. - Oh, take me with you! I know you will disappear when the match is burned out. You will vanish like the warm stove, the wonderful roast goose and the beautiful big Christmas tree!"_

Out from the wall came a figure, a familiar face that Trixie had missed so dearly. There before her stood her mother, in all the glory of her youth. The woman held out her hand for her daughter, and when Trixie stood to take it, her soul turned back into that of a child, her body remaining on the floor behind her. The adult Trixie looked peacefully asleep as her soul stepped away.

_"And she quickly struck the whole bundle of matches, for she wished to keep her grandmother with her. And the matches burned with such a glow that it became brighter than daylight. Grandmother had never been so grand and beautiful. She took the little girl in her arms, and both of them flew in brightness and joy above the earth, very, very high, and up there was neither cold, nor hunger, nor fear - they were with God."_

Trixie took her mother's hand and followed her through the glowing wall, back into her childhood home. She felt happier than she had in years as her mom wrapped her arms around her, pulling the young girl into a warm hug. The wall closed behind them, the portal gone as Violet remained in the hidden room of the library, looking down at the lifeless body of the young girl as she finished her story.

_"But in the corner, leaning against the wall, sat the little girl with red cheeks and smiling mouth, frozen to death on the last evening of the old year. The New Year's sun rose upon a little pathetic figure. The child sat there, stiff and cold, holding the matches, of which one bundle was almost burned.  
\- She wanted to warm herself, the people said. No one imagined what beautiful things she had seen, and how happily she had gone with her old grandmother into the bright New Year."_

And with that, Violet contently closed the storybook as she felt her strength grow.


	36. Looking For Truth

When Katya arrived at the library to pick up Trixie from work, she had not expected to find the building completely empty. She searched through the shelves, but Trixie was nowhere to be found. 

"Trixie? Trixie!" She yelled out, but there was no response.

Panicked, she dialed the girl's number, but Trixie did not pick up, and so Katya left, completely unaware that the young girl and the demon who had trapped her, were both hidden in the library wall.

Katya went to Trixie's apartment next, searching through the girl's home for any trace before she transported herself to her tattoo shop, but again she found nothing. She was burning with rage, as she knew there was only one explanation. 

"The fucking council." She spat out. 

She wanted to go to the Realm of Light and burn down their entire Kingdom, but she knew that she was not yet strong enough. Katya then remembered what Jinkx had said about there being another prophecy and instantly she knew where she had to go. 

The old demon's house was a grim place. From it's appearance you'd never guess that one of the most important figures in the Realm of Darkness lived there. It was sat upon a black lake, it's water filled with damned souls that would reach out for help every few seconds. Madam Galina was the closest Katya would ever come to having a mother or a grandmother, the woman having watched over her destiny since her creation.

"Yekaterina, what brings you here?" The old woman asked as the High Priestess entered her hut.

"My destined partner has been stolen, and I need information. I have heard there is a second half to the prophecy of the Eternal Ruler. I have to know what it is. I need to know why the council is attempting to stop me from ascending the throne." Katya said.

Madam Galina was gifted, she not only knew every prophecy but she would also likely be able to see who was responsible for Trixie's disappearance. Katya of course knew that the council was involved somehow, but not to which degree, and she needed to know how they had managed to take the girl despite the tattoo. 

"I am sorry to hear that, but it seems in line with what the prophecy tells us. You know, prophecies are fickle things. We learn one, and then we learn another, and most interpret them differently. The prophecy itself says that; _When the true heir of the Prince of Darkness sits on the throne, she will lead the second attack on the Realm of Light. And as the world's light stops glowing, she will rise from the ashes. For She is the bringer of Darkness, the Eternal Ruler of the Damned, the devourer of Light._ " Madam Galina told her. 

Katya was shocked by it's dark message.  
Could it really be? But she had no wish for the world's destruction, so why would she cause it?

"I'll ruin the world?" She asked, but to her surprise the old woman laughed at this.

"I see you've drawn the same conclusion as the council. But no, my child, you will not ruin the world. What the prophecy really tells us is that the council will provoke you to the point that you will attack them. The council calls themselves the light of the world, but out of fear of the prophecy they have been devoured by darkness as they set out to harm a human. You will bring justice by condemning them for their sin." The woman said.

"So their fear of the prophecy is what will make it come true?" Katya said, trying to fully comprehend what the woman was saying.

"Yes. They cannot see it, but their actions against the woman you love is what will bring their destruction."

"The woman I love?" Katya questioned nervously, feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

"Kathinka, do you want to keep lying to your heart and hold yourself back? Love is strength. A strength most demons will never receive, can never receive. You have been given a gift. You love her, so let yourself accept it." The woman scolded her like a mother. Katya didn't respond, but she felt her heart beating out of her chest at the words the other demon had spoken, the word love flying around like butterflies in her mind.

"Who has her?" Katya asked, desperate to change the subject, but also frightened that she might be running out of time. 

"The only one who's power is not limited by the tattoo. Ezerishin freed her from her prison, and now she has returned to her children. Remember, the girl you love has the soul of an abandoned child, as all humans who are the destined partner of a demon ruler have. The council knew the girl's weakness, knew the sorrowful hand destiny had dealt her, and used it to capture her. But there is still time, the book's light still glows." Madam Galina told her.

Katya didn't need to consider the woman's words for long. There was only one who preyed on the souls of abandoned children. That monster found innocent kids who had felt the curse of loneliness and then she trapped them in a false safety until their souls had faded away completely. 

"Violet." Katya with gritted teeth. 


	37. Keep On Looking

"Violet!" Katya yelled as she entered the library, knowing the demon was hiding there somewhere. 

"VIOLET!" She yelled louder and suddenly she heard a faint laugh from behind a shelf near the wall. 

She formed a ball of fire in her hands, letting her anger fuel her as she threw it against the bookshelf, burning a hole straight through it. It revealed a hidden room created by the other demon, filled with glowing storybooks. 

Katya felt sorrow fill her as she heard the voices of trapped children calling out, helpless young voices were crying out for aid. The books that glowed the most were the most recently captured and those children would still be tricked by the mirage the demon had created. But the children in the books that glowed the least, their illusion was over, and they would cry out as they felt the last bit of energy they had get drained. 

"Ah Yekaterina, what a lovely surprise. How long has it been, 200 years?" Violet greeted her witha sickening smile.

"Cut the performative bullshit, Violet. Where is her book? Also, I thought the council freed all your children." Katya responded harshly. Violet stood up then, walking over in confident strides as she swayed her hips from side to side.

"Oh come on Katya, you used to be fun. And you know, what the council doesn't know won't hurt them." The woman said with a suggestive gaze. 

"Yeah, well I'm done playing. I know you took her, you child-eating monster." 

"I do not eat them! They give their energy to me as a gift of thanks! I save them!" Violet argued, remaining just as delusional as Katya had remembered her. 

"You do not save them, you trap them in an illusion. Now, the council chose to free you which is fucking insane, but whatever, all I need to know is which book she is in. So let's try this again, where is she, Violet?" Katya replied, raising her voice in anger, her eyes shining with rage.

"She is somewhere safe, she's happy."

Katya lifted her hand, where her nails had grown to claws, and scratched the demon's face harshly, blood seeping out of the cut skin as the woman yelled out in pain.

"Consider that your final warning. Where the fuck is she?" 

"The book is on the table." Violet whimpered as she held her scratched face and attempted to heal it. Katya walked over and picked up the glowing storybook, opening it's shining pages and laying it on the floor.

"And where's her body?" Katya pressed. 

Violet's hand hovered over the floor and soon Trixie's unconscious form was revealed. The High Priestess walked over to the girl, sitting down beside her and combing her hair away from her face lovingly as she felt a tear fall. 

"I'll find you, Trixie. I won't give up until you're free. I promise." Katya whispered, kissing the girl's forehead gently before she stood back up. 

"You won't be able to get her out of that book. She has to leave willingly and she will not do that unless she is found by someone whom she knows and trusts." Violet spoke spitefully as the blue eyed woman walked over to the book on the floor.

"Well, she trusts me. You and Ezerishin may have tricked her, but once I explain everything she will trust me again." 

"You truly know nothing about this, do you? The Trixie who knows you is an adult, but the abandoned child who's soul is in that book is just that; a child. You may know the girl now, and you might have even been able to convince her that she should trust you, but the child in that book does not know you at all. That child only knows her mother and I have been kind enough to procure an image of her mother for her, so why should she ever go with you? You are no one to that child. You're a complete stranger." The other woman said.

Katya only then realized how cruel the demon's powers truly were. The High Priestess had never liked demons who grew their strength from devouring the souls of children as it to her felt like crossing an imaginary line.   
However, she had not realized before that moment that by trapping a child that had known no love for all their life in such a way, and by having their only escape be if they were either too weak to actually leave or be that they voluntarily left with someone they could trust, you'd effectively make sure that the children could in fact never be freed. Still, Katya refused to give up. The prophecy had to count for something, there had to be some way to get Trixie out of there.

"I'll find a way." She said before she jumped into the book, glowing starlight surrounding her before she landed in a baby pink bedroom where a little girl sat and played with her Barbie dolls.


	38. I Believe You

Katya didn't say anything for a while, instead she just watched the little girl play contently. Her imaginary mother was nowhere to be seen and yet the child seemed so happy. It was almost heartbreaking to think about taking her away from her little paradise, and yet Katya knew what would happen if she didn't. 

"One day, the princess met another princess. She was so cool, and she liked red the bestest. So they didn't fight over what color dress to wear." The little girl said as she moved the Barbies around on the floor. Katya smiled warmly at that, feeling as if a part of the girl's soul still remembered her. 

Trixie suddenly turned around and noticed the mysterious figure, and when she did Katya's eyes widened in realization. 

She had met that little girl before.   
She had met her by mere chance, 18 years ago...

_The small blonde girl ran around the playground as her mother watched her fondly. Katya looked at them, wondering for a moment what it was like to have a family, and what it was like to care for someone like a mother would care for their child._

_Katya didn't know why she had felt such an urge to come to the human realm that day, but for some reason she felt as if she needed to be there. She'd considered playing with some humans but instead she had ended up at a park, completely fascinated by a doll-like child and her mother._

_The child ran over to the swings, swinging herself high on the swing set. Just then an Angel of Death appeared next to Katya, and the demon suddenly understood what was about to happen. Jinkx walked closer to the child as the young girl swung higher._

_"Mommy, look!" The girl called out innocently._

_"Good job, Trixie! But be careful not to hurt yourself, darling." Her mother called back._

_"I will, mommy!" The child yelled, but she still swung higher. Completely fearless and completely unaware of the fate she would face soon as she reached up with one hand to touch the sky._

_The ropes of the swing became unsteady and the swing's seat started to shake. The girl grabbed onto the swing with two hands again, but it was clear she was seconds away from being thrown off. Katya could see Jinkx moving even closer, ready to collect the child's soul once the girl flew off and hit her head on a large rock that was nearby. It was clearly an old swing set, and the distance that a child could fall was severely underestimated. Katya figured that the girl's mother thought the sandbox surrounding the swings was large enough, but the demon could see how it would go and the tragedy that was sure to come._

_Before Katya knew what she was doing she took hold of the seat and pushed it back and forth in a controlled way to not make it too obvious that she was stopping it but also to ensure that the swing would become stable. She didn't know why she did it, having never stepped in to do something similar in all the years she had lived, but for some reason she felt as if she was meant to stop the girl's grim fate from happening._

_The young girl looked behind her and Katya smiled warmly at her before transporting herself away, not wanting to shock the girl too much. Katya breathed out in relief when the child safely jumped off the swing and ran over to her mother._

_"Why did you save her?" Jinkx asked._

_"I.. I don't know." Katya replied._

_"You're going soft, Yekaterina." Jinkx joked and the demon simply laughed along, but inside the very same question was repeating itself in her mind over and over._

_Why had she done it?_

And now 18 years later she had her answer. 

Destiny had brought her to that park on that day so that Trixie would know her now. That had to be the reason. This was how they would beat the council's cruel trick.

"Trixie?" Katya said softly. The young girl looked up at her with a confused expression.

"Who are you?" She asked, and Katya felt her heart sink for a moment.

Had she been wrong?

Would it all be for nothing after all?

"Oh wait, you're the woman from the park! You made the swings stop!" The girl suddenly said in excitement as she dropped her Barbies and ran over.

"Yes, I am! It's nice to see you again, Trixie." Katya said as she sat down to match the girl's height. 

"It's nice to see you too, miss. What's your name?" The girl asked.

"It's Katya." 

"Katya? That's pretty. Why are you here?" The child asked. The doll-like girl truly was as cute as a button.

"I'm here to take you on an adventure. See that glowing door over there? We need to go out there so you can go and meet your princess. Will you go with me?" Katya said, not sure how to best convince the girl.

"Will it be scary?" The little girl asked.

"Maybe a little, but I'll keep you safe. You trust me, don't you?" 

"Yeah, I trust you, miss Katya." The child said as Katya stood up. 

The demon reached out a hand for the little girl to take, which the child did seconds later. And then, with careful steps Katya lead the girl to the glowing door that would set her free.

"Goodbye, mommy." The little girl said before they passed through the portal.


	39. When The Light Fades

When they returned, the little girl disappeared from Katya's hold, her soul returning to the lifeless body that laid on the floor. The child-eating demon was long gone, all the glowing books gone too, which Katya saw as no surprise. Violet was a powerful and sly demon, a master of hiding herself away in corners where no one would look. Katya would be surprised if the council ever managed to capture her again.

Trixie still wasn't moving, but Katya knew the danger was over so she picked the girl up bridal style and transported them both to the safety of her apartment. She laid Trixie down on the couch, twiddling her thumbs nervously as she waited for the girl to wake. She may have convinced the child to go with her, but the grown up Trixie had been scared away with lies and deceit, so Katya had no clue how the girl would react once she woke up. 

On the table laid the glowing pendant, and Katya picked it up for a moment, nervously regarding it's fading light. It's once bright red light was now a dull deep color, blackness covering it more and more. There was almost no time left, and here she was, unsure if the woman in front of her would ever trust her again. 

"mhmm....wh-a... where am I?" Trixie asked groggily as she blinked quickly and rolled her head and shoulders. Katya didn't say anything, unsure of what she could say.   
When the girl finally noticed the demon, she sat up and pushed herself away from Katya, a look of fear in her eyes. "No.. no, I can't be here. I-it, it will end badly, and you lied to me and, n-no.." She said, her voice shaking.

"Trixie please, it's not what you think, I swear. I didn't keep anything from you, I had no idea there even was a second half to the prophecy. But I swear it doesn't mean what you think." Katya tried to explain.

"B-but there was a God, and a Goddess, and they told me... And wait were you in my dream again?" Trixie said confused.

"I know, I know they told you things, but none of those things are true. I didn't keep anything from you. And whilst he is a God, she is no Goddess. That woman, she's a demon. She lives off of devouring the souls of children who are all alone, children who have no one around who loves them. She preys on the weakest and tricks them with her stories. The dream you had, was no dream at all. Your soul, or well, the child in you that felt all those things, was trapped inside a storybook and if I hadn't taken you away from there, you would have died. The council of the Gods locked her up and swore to never release her, but their fear of me made them release her anyways. Gods are not allowed to harm humans, but they sent Byremeon after you and when that failed, they sent her. They've broken their own laws, Trixie." The demon explained, knowing it was a lot to take in, but hoping it would convince the girl.

"They told me I would be safe..."

"I know, but they lied to you. They tried to kill you, Trixie. All to stop our fate from happening." Katya said. Trixie sat up then, her breathing more calm as she sat closer to the other woman again.

"But, if they're willing to go to those lengths, wouldn't that mean that the prophecy stuff is true? I mean, it's kind of understandable that they'd sacrifice me if the entire world is in danger." The girl said, trying to wrap her head around everything.

"They believe it to be true, but only because they've refused to listen to any other possibility. What it actually means is that I'll punish the council, and I'll do so because of them attempting to harm a human. The council are the light, but they've dived into darkness themselves by using the weakness they knew you had against you and by harming an innocent. They've corrupted themselves, Trixie. They fear me and the power I possess so much that they refuse to open their eyes and see me as anything but the world's destruction. Do you remember what you said about the succubus in the short story I made you read?" 

"Yeah.. I said she seemed to be feared and punished for the power and strength she possessed, more than she was punished for her actual crimes." Trixie replied. 

"Exactly, well they are doing the same as the judges and jury in that story did. They're not punishing me or attacking you because the prophecy is real, they're doing it because they fear the power and strength I have so much that they refuse to believe that I'm not pure evil." Katya told her. 

Trixie considered the woman's words, and she had to admit it made a lot of sense. She also couldn't help but think about the fact that if the dream wasn't a dream, that meant that Katya really was the one who had saved her all those years ago. Even if it was foolish, her soul was begging her to believe the woman, and her heart was breaking from keeping away. Katya looked desperate to be believed, and that unbreakable bond between them was urging Trixie to but her faith in the demon again. So with tears rolling down her cheeks she said;

"Okay.. I believe you."

"You do?" Katya said, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so gullible.. I was so naive and I'm so sorry, Katya." Trixie cried. 

In less then a second, Katya had moved over to the girl, her warm arms wrapping Trixie up in a safe hug. Trixie clung to her like a koala, feeling her heart fall at ease as their hearts reunited, beating as one as they held each other. 

"Don't be sorry, you had no way of knowing. I'm sorry for not finding you sooner." Katya told her, suddenly feeling a little faint. 

"Don't be, it's okay." Trixie said. 

Not long after, the young girl suddenly felt the blue eyed woman become heavy in her arms, and the feeling of the demon's heartbeat becoming weak. Katya herself had trouble seeing, a blurriness covering her eyes like a veil. She looked over at where she had placed the pendant, and felt a tear run down her cheek as she saw it's light fade away. 

She was too late, she realized. 

Their time had gone by too quickly, and now as the red tide passed, her life light was going out.

"Time.. we've run out.. I'm sorry, Trixie... I-I'm sorry.... I-I love you.." Katya whispered before she fell limp against Trixie shoulder.

"Katya? Katya, please, no.. What's happening? Katya, please wake up. Katya!" Trixie cried out as she desperately tried shake the woman awake, but there was no response. "Please, Katya." She whispered again before saying the words that she cursed herself for holding back for so long;

_"Please... I love you."_


	40. The Secret Key

_"Please... I love you."_

As soon as the words were spoken, red glowing light filled the apartment streaming out of the pendant like the waves of an ocean. The pendant start to levitate and the room started melting away, red walls and wood moldings soon exchanged for dark stone covered with long red curtains. 

Trixie looked around confused as the world around her morphed into a familiar and yet unfamiliar room. She noticed two thrones on a podium, and a black river that suddenly started to change to a blood red color as the pendant pulsed out another wave of red light. Trixie only then fully recognized it as the hall she had been in when the pendant revealed the prophecy to her for the first time. 

And finally she realised;  
they were in the Realm of Darkness. 

The question was; _why?_

She had been too late, hadn't she?

Katya layed there limp in her lap, having fallen out of Trixie's hold as her body grew heavy. The shimmering light that had lived inside her had gone out, and the love of Trixie's life had gone away. A trembling star had fallen from the sky and taken Katya's soul with it.  
In fact, Trixie felt as if all the stars in the sky had fallen. There was no light in Trixie's life without Katya, so the sky shouldn't get to shine either.

Trixie regretted then how little time they had gotten together. They were so close, and yet so far, simply because she had held back what she really felt.  
How she regretted not treasuring their time together more. 

She thought back to what one of the books she and Katya had read together had said;

_"Once, I read the page of the book you used to read aloud to myself.  
Once, I sat on the chair you used to sit on and closed my eyes in order to feel your warmth.  
Once , I even caressed the rim of the cup you used to use with my fingertips."_

Was that what life would be like now?

Would she read the books Katya had read to herself?

Would she sit on Katya's couch and close her eyes to feel the woman's warmth?

Would she caress the rim of a cup Katya had used with her fingertips?

Well, no, not if she remained where she currently was. Which again made Trixie wonder; 

_Why were they brought there?_

Just then, a final beam of red light filled the hall and a deep breath could be heard as Trixie felt something move in her lap. She looked down in shock, and smiled through her tears as she was met with bright ocean blue eyes. Katya sat up slowly, still feeling a little unsteady.

"Katya." Trixie said in a broken tone as tone as she flung her arms around the demon, hugging her tight.  
"I love you, I love you... I love you so much." The young girl added as she sobbed into Katya's shoulder, thanking the universe for returning her love to her.

"I love you too, so much." Katya whispered, her voice rough as she waited for her strength to return.

"I thought I was too late.. I thought.. I thought you.." Trixie cried out.

"I know, but I'm okay. It will all be okay now." Katya promised as she calmed the girl by stroking her hair gently. 

Suddenly the doors to the hall opened and an older looking woman whom Trixie had never seen before entered, carrying two chalices. She silently went down to the blood red stream, inspected the water and filled the cups. 

"Madam Galina?" Katya asked confused as the pair pulled out of their hug. The demon took the younger girl's hand in hers tho, feeling a need to hold onto her as they had been ripped apart so many times. 

"Is she a friend?" Trixie asked in a small voice, having not had the best experience with demons.

"Yes, she's who first saw the prophecies and also who helped me find you." The blue eyed woman explained.

"Good to see you alive, Kathinka. And good to see you freed, Trixie." Madam Galina said as she walked over with the two cups.

"Thank you. What is all this?" Katya asked.

"This is what will grant you your full strength, the prophecy calls for the ritual in order to be completed." Madam Galina explained.  
"Here you go, dear." She said kindly to Trixie as she handed her a chalice before giving the other to Katya.

"Thank you." Trixie replied cutely as she took it, the old woman reminding her somewhat of a kind grandmother.

"Gather round, gather round, for the Eternal Ruler has come!" The old woman yelled out in a voice that rumbled through every hall and every corner of the Realm. Soon countless demons surrounded them, including a very relieved Sasha.

"The Prince of Darkness, Our Dark Creator, The Attacker of Light, gave his blood to a chosen few. His children ruled after him, living and dying as we waited for his true heir. And now she has come, our Eternal Ruler; High Priestess Yekaterina Petrovna. For the blood of Our Dark Creator runs thickly through her veins, and on her death bed she returned with a Woman who has granted her the gift of human love. A Woman who's love has saved her, and who's love will help her rule for all eternity. Together they turned the dark waters blood red after the red tide's passing, and with a drink from the river they shall be gifted eternal life and unparalleled strength. Please drink." Madam Galina said.

Katya and Trixie both lifted the cups to their lips and took a sip, the cold liquid tasting richer and sweeter than anything they had ever had to drink before. They could feel a strange sensation buzzing through them as their muscles strengthened, and Katya felt as a surge of power as her full potential was finally unlocked. 

Their clothes morphed into long gowns, Katya's in deep red velvet and fitted with a split up to her thigh, Trixie's in royal blue silk and with a fuller skirt.  
Trixie's hair grew longer and fuller, changing into a lighter golden color as her beauty bloomed even further. Katya looked at her in pure awe once the change was complete, having never imagined that the girl could become more beautiful.

Madam Galina made a golden crown with rubies and golden rose vines appear which she placed on Katya's head, and then she made a similar crown in silver with sapphires appear which she placed on Trixie's head. 

"All hail The High Priestess Yekaterina Petrovna and her bride Beatrice, Our Eternal Rulers! May the Fortune of the Darkness turn under their guidance!" Madam Galina said. 

"May the Fortune of Darkness turn!" The other demons chimed in.

Katya lead Trixie over to the two thrones and they both sat down with a smile as they felt themselves finally fall at ease in their rightful place.  
Side by side.


	41. Life Begins Again

Once the demons started to clear out from the hall, Trixie turned to Katya, feeling happy but also quite overwhelmed. She was in a completely new environment, and what her role there would be, that she did not know. Of course she was overjoyed that Katya had survived and that they could finally be together, but the future also frightened her.

"What happens now?" Trixie asked.

"Now, I show you my world." Katya replied, placing her hand on the young girl's cheek and pulling her in for a kiss. 

"Showing off your bride, Yekaterina?" Sasha said as she walked up to the pair. 

"Wait, are we married?" Trixie suddenly asked, feeling confused about the entire situation.

"Not yet, кукла." Katya told her with a warm laugh before she kissed the doll's cheek, forever fascinated by the girl's adorable nature. 

"And yes, Sasha, I am. Why should I not?" The blue eyed woman said with a smirk as she placed a protective arm around Trixie's waist.

"Well, she is very beautiful. I thought you were exaggerating when you described her, but I can see you were not." Sasha said, making Trixie blush a deep crimson.   
"It is very nice to meet you, Beatrice." The bald demon added as she took the young girl's hand and kissed it. The action made Katya's hand tighten around Trixie's waist which made Sasha laugh.

"Oh, ehm, you don't have to call me Beatrice, I've never really used that name. I usually go by Trixie." the young girl said. 

"You absolutely have to call her Beatrice." Katya interjected with a small flame in her eyes.

"What? Why?" Trixie asked confused, especially as Katya's words had made Sasha laugh further.

"She is just being protective over you, which is quite interesting to see, you clearly are very special to her." Sasha explained with a wink towards the doll.  
"But calm down, Kathinka, I would never try to steal her away." The woman added towards the High Priestess.

"I know that..." Katya mumbled, but even so she felt the need to keep her arm tight around her lover. 

"It is nice to see you so attached to someone, Yekaterina. And I look forward to getting to know you, Beatrice." Sasha said with a friendly and polite smile before she turned to leave.

"Sasha, wait." The High Priestess said suddenly.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to thank you for keeping everything in order while I was away." Katya said.

"You are welcome, but I just did my duty, High Priestess." Sasha replied.

"Still, it is appreciated." The blue eyed woman said. Sasha only nodded in response before bowing in respect and exiting the hall, leaving only Trixie and Katya in the large room.

"She seems nice, and like... cool." Trixie said, her casual way of speaking suddenly feeling out of place, however she felt her heart ease as Katya matched her language to the doll's.

"Yeah, she's my closest friend. She's probably the only one here expect Madam Galina that I'd ever let use nicknames for me. She doesn't often tho, it's usually only when she thinks I'm acting dumb or childish." The demon said with a slight giggle. 

Trixie smiled at that, liking the way Katya's eyes glowed with care for her friend. She wondered then how she had ever doubted Katya's ability to love, for the woman did nothing but show her affection through her every action when she cared for someone. Trixie would have never imagined that a demon could have such a warm heart, but Katya did. Katya cared about people, maybe more than she herself even knew. The young girl had no doubt that her lover could be devoured by desire or rage, but she knew in that moment that Katya's true nature was caring and protective. Katya's true nature wanted to love people, and be loved in return.

"I love you." Trixie said suddenly, taking Katya slightly aback as she had not known the thoughts that had been running through the girl's mind, and so it seemed as if the words had come out of nowhere. Still, she hugged the girl close and kissed the top of her head before replying;

"I love you too, Trixie. I can't wait to spend forever with you."

"I can't wait to spend forever with you either." Trixie replied as she snuggled into Katya's shoulder, loving that this was where she would get to stay until the world stopped spinning.

Forever by Katya's side.

Forever in Katya's arms.

Forever in Katya's heart.


	42. A Blue Flower Burning

"This place isn't what I expected hell to be like." Trixie said as they entered Katya's room.

"What did you expect?" The demon asked.

"I don't know, people with horns and caves of fire?" The girl replied.

"Well, we do have caves of fire, it's just not everywhere. Also some of the demons here could grow horns, but they're really inconvenient, they get caught on everything." Katya said making the young girl laugh.

"Is it wrong to say that I'd like to see someone with their horn stuck?" Trixie said with a giggle. 

"Nah, it's quite entertaining." The other woman said before pulling young girl close. "You're extremely beautiful... I had to stop myself from just staring at you all day long." She added as she kissed down Trixie's neck.

As Trixie released soft little moans, the mood in the room shifted, a thick fog of tension filling the air around them. Katya's hands gripped the girl's ass, and Trixie jumped up so the demon could lift her and carry her to the large bed. 

Clothes flew across the room as their bare skin met between soft sheets and blankets. Bruising kisses colored their skin as they devoured each other fully. A possessiveness fueled both women along with the deep warmth of love that hung in the air as they pulled each other as close as possible. 

Trixie pushed Katya down on the bed, loving her newfound strength. She kneaded Katya's breasts as her tongue danced in the demon's mouth and she rocked her hips back and forth greedily against the blue eyed woman's strong thigh. There was an unspoken agreement of newfound trust, they knew the depth of each other's love and so their unshakable trust was there like an invisible thread between them. 

As silent music played their bodies moved together in a rhythmic dance. Their eyes burned with a lustful fire as Katya's claws came out and dragged desperately down the angel's back. Trixie screamed in pain and pleasure as her skin felt as if it would rip but didn't, the change that the river's water had brought becoming noticeable. 

Trapped in the deep wilderness of desire they used each other without hesitation. Katya soon flipped them like the rough waves of a dark ocean. Her eyes were almost black from lust as she tied her lover to the bed like she had once before. Ropes moving across smooth skin and tying themselves tightly, the pain of the restrictions increasing the excitement. 

The demon sat across the angel's face, the girl's tongue coming out to lap at her folds which made Katya moan in pleasure as she let her claws flick across the girl's sensitive nipples, enjoying the way the doll's body moved in small spasms from the action.   
Katya felt like a lion who had ascended the throne, power flowing through her deliciously as she for the first time didn't hold back at all, knowing that Trixie was finally strong enough to take it. She rode the girl's' tongue greedily, not worried about harming the angel as she knew that she wouldn't be able to. She could finally love Trixie with her entire soul.

"Oh fuck, Trixie!" Katya yelled out as she came, gripping the girl's thick thighs painfully hard as she rocked her hips back and forth and rode out her high.

"Kiss me, my angel." She whispered when she had climbed off of the girl's face. Trixie attempted to lean up to kiss the demon, but her restrictions kept her away which made the girl whine. With a look of determination she pulled at the ropes with all the strength she had, and they ripped out of the wall and disappeared.

"Fuck that's hot.." Katya said in surprise and admiration before the doll wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her in for a hungry kiss. 

"Look how strong my babygirl got." The demon said both proudly and seductively as she sucked at the skin just beneath Trixie's earlobe. 

"I guess I did get strong, huh?" Trixie replied with a cute giggle, feeling oddly proud as she looked at her freed wrists. There were still deep red marks from the ropes, but Katya lifted them and kissed them both and soon the marks were gone. 

"Mhm, my strong lioness." Katya said as she lifted the doll into her lap, hugging her close and enjoying the serenity of their new life together. "I love you."

"I love you too, Katya." Trixie said as she cuddled closer to the demon.


	43. When Determination Falters

"No, I refuse to believe that we have lost. There must be a way to change this. There must be a way to stop her." Aurora practically screamed as she slammed her fist down on the table.

"Aurora, calm yourself." Her sister said as she placed a hand upon the shoulder of the Goddess.

"How could Violet fail us this way?" Keorishin said as he shook his head in disappointment. "Now Yekaterina is not only in power, but that monster is on the loose." 

"I apologize for not keeping her under further control, Your Divine Grace. I should have known better than to leave her with the girl." Ezerishin said as he bowed his head.

"I cannot believe you left her alone, you foolish, foolish man." Aurora spat. 

"Aurora!" Aurelia said in shock at her sister's harshness. 

"I do not think you should speak on foolishness, Aurora. Or was it not your idea to let the beast loose to begin with?" Ezerishin argued.

In that very same moment a flash of black filled the room, the walls rumbling from the intrusion, as a familiar figure appeared before them.

"Now, now Ezri. Why must you be so harsh? Is it not too dramatic to call me a beast?" Violet spoke with a content smirk as she viewed their shocked faces.

"Arrest her." Keorishin simply ordered, guards moving towards the demon seconds later.

"Hold on, let me speak, please. I can still help you. Yekaterina loves the girl, truly loves her, that means that she can be used against her. If you grant me another chance I will not disappoint. A heartbroken demon ruler can not truly focus on destroying the world, now can she?" The demon spoke.

"Doing anything to harm the girl would be unproductive, she's too strong now. It is too high a risk." Auralia spoke wisely.

"I respectfully disagree, there are ways." Violet replied.

"Well, I for one would love to see Yekaterina's heart be ripped out. Figuratively or literally." Aurora spoke spitefully.

"Aurora, you will blacken your heart, do not say such things." Her sister warned.

"Whilst I do not agree with wishing the High Priestess' heart ripped out, I do agree that we must do anything to prevent the prophecy." Keorishin said.

"See, His Divine Grace agrees. The girl must be removed." Aurora said with a smirk.

"But she is immortal, her entire body strengthened by the water of the red tide." Ezerishin said.

"Yes, but she is no longer human. That means she can be trapped just like a demon can. You trapped me for years, why not lock her up in a similar prison?" Violet suggested. 

"You don't mean the cells of Jeboulin? Is that not taking things too far?" Aurelia spoke. "Even if she is not human, she is still an innocent. She has harmed no one." She added.

"Her very existence threatens the safety of the world as we know it. Violet is right, she could be locked up in the cells of Jeboulin, and the horror of not being able to free the girl should break Yekaterina. This is our last chance to stop the prophecy. The girl may have saved Yekaterina's life and granted her the throne, but they are not bound by marriage yet and so the prophecy can still be stopped." Keorishin said.

"But.." Aurelia tried.

"Enough Aurelia, His Divine Grace has spoken. And so it shall be." Ezerishin said.

"And so it shall be." Aurora repeated.

"And so it shall be..." Aurelia said in a small voice, feeling the guilt of their actions eat her up more and more.

"Now, if I succeed in this, I want a greater reward." Violet said.

"I will grant you your full freedom. If you succeed in this, I will give you back your freedom." Keorishin said, causing the others to gasp.

"Keorishin, you cannot! She is a danger to the children of the world!" Aurelia argued, raising her voice for what seemed to be the first time in her life.

"Aurelia! You do not speak to His Divine Grace like that!" Ezerishin scolded making the girl cower in her seat. 

"But I can not just.. I can not sit back and let this happen..." Aurelia spoke sadly.

"Sister you disappoint me. There is a greater battle to win. That girl is no one." Aurora said.

"She is a life. A life who has been tormented by the hands of fate. A life who has not chosen her destiny." Aurelia argued.

"She is a demon now, the root of evil and the fuel to the earth's destruction." Her sister told her. 

Aurelia held her tongue then, but the feeling of guilt remained. Even after the meeting, the young Goddess found her heart to be heavy as she thought of what they had tried to do to a human, the laws they had broken. Even if the girl was no longer human, Aurelia could not find any joy in the thought of capturing her. But Aurelia knew her voice would not heard. The deed would be done, no matter her position on the matter. 


	44. A Tangled Fate

The hall was decorated with red roses, an archway of the flowers right in front of the two thrones. All around were demons who eagerly awaited the start of the ceremony, whilst Katya herself stood at the front of the room dressed in a black gown, her crown securely placed on top of her head.

"I am proud of you, Yekaterina. You are lucky, you know, not only have you been given the gift of love, but destiny sent you her. She truly is special." Madam Galina told her.

The old woman would join them in marriage as she was the most respected in the realm outside of the High Priestess herself. Katya enjoyed the idea alot as it felt as if she was being given to her love by a family member. Marriage was an uncommon affair in the Realm of Darkness, and the marriage of a ruler unheard of, and so even demons who would commonly stay in the human realm had returned home to attend the event. 

"I know she is. Fate truly smiled upon me by sending such an angel my way." Katya said.

"And now she shall become an Angel of Darkness." The old demon joked, making Katya laugh a little and smile warmly.

Katya's hand went to hold the pendant that hung around her neck. How strange it was to think about what would have happened if Trixie's curiosity had not made her put it on that day in Katya's apartment. 

Would she be gone now if not for that the girl's curiosity?

What would her life have been?

How had she even lived without her beautiful angel before?

How had she lived without knowing love?

Now love would join their hearts together for all eternity, and Katya would never be alone again. Loneliness was an odd sort of emotion, Katya thought. For so long it was an emotion she had not felt, but now even a second without Trixie made the demon feel as if her very soul was ripped away. 

"Ah, a love as pure as hers, Kathinka, a love as pure as hers is what most humans spend their entire life searching for." Madam Galina told her with a kind smile.

"I still do not know if I deserve her love." Katya said honestly.

"The fact that you ask yourself that question, is the very reason that you do." The old woman told her.

Soon a bright fanfare rang through the hall, a noise Katya felt sounded as the cheerful restart to her existence, the start of her life with Trixie. The demons stepped to the side, opening up a path for the bride. However when someone finally emerged it was not Katya's angel in a white dress, but instead a panicked demon dressed in bright red.

"She's gone." Sasha yelled out, her eyes wide and desperate.

"What?" Katya asked, fear filling her.

"Beatrice, she's missing." 

Katya felt her heart drop to the floor. She finally thought it was over, after everything they had been through, she thought they were safe, but now Trixie was gone. Her oasis in the desert, the line who connected her dots, the star in her night sky, gone. Missing.

"How? No... it can't be.. How can this be?" Katya said, tears in her eyes as she shook her head. 

"Calm down, Kathinka. You must remain calm." Madam Galina told her.

"How can I?" The blue eyed woman asked, feeling more vulnerable then she ever had. 

"You must, even if it is difficult, for the sake of Beatrice." The old demon said.

Katya took a deep breath, willing herself to be calm before she turned her attention to the demons in attendance. 

"Does anyone know where could be? Has anyone seen her within the last hour?" Katya asked, perfectly slipping into her role as a leader.

In the same moment a bright white light filled the room and out from a cloud of smoke a young woman with golden hair and bright green eyes appeared.

"I know where she is." The woman spoke.

"Aurelia?" Katya said in surprise. Why was a council member in the Realm of Darkness?

"It has been a while, Yekaterina. I am sure you are worried and surprised, but please let me explain. The council... they have broken our rules. I know you are aware of this and their alliance with Violet, but she recently visited the Realm of Light and she... she suggested the most awful thing. The others went along with it, even my sister, but I.. I can not. The guilt of this has been eating me up inside and I can not sit back and let them trap an innocent soul." Aurelia spoke honestly.

"I do not know what to say... I would never have expected you to help me. Thank you." Katya replied.

"We have lived too divided for too long. I fear what helping might mean for the future, but I do not believe trapping that girl to be the answer. They are taking her to Jeboulin, go find her." The Goddess spoke.

"Thank you. Sincerely, thank you Aurelia." 

Katya spoke before she vanished from the room, the cells of Jeboulin calling her name. She would find Trixie. She would search for forever if she had to. She would burn the Realm of Light to the ground. She would do anything to have Trixie by her side again. 

There were Gods who would have hell to pay for this. Their foolish would not go unpunished. Katya's wrath would find them all. Well, all expect the one repenting Goddess who had not forgotten their laws.

This was what the second prophecy had fortold, Katya realized. And just like Madam Galina had predicted, they had brought their damnation upon themselves.

_For when the true heir of the Prince of Darkness sits on the throne, she will lead the second attack on the Realm of Light. And as the world's light stops glowing, she will rise from the ashes. For She is the bringer of Darkness, the Eternal Ruler of the Damned, the devourer of Light._


	45. Where Dreams End

It was dark and cold, a wall of what looked to be ice before her. She had been stripped down to her undergarments before she was locked up in the cell, a thin underdress the only thing left above her bra and panties to grant her any kind of protection from the cold. 

How could this happen?

She had thought she was safe, she thought they were safe. When the door to her dressing had opened she had only thought it to be Sasha, but the reality was far more grim. Violet had been there waiting for her in the doorway.

_"Well, hello again Trixie." The mischievous woman had said._

_"Wha-what are you doing here?" Trixie had asked, the girl utterly terrified at the sight of the demon who had almost taken her away from Katya for forever._

_"I thought you would be happy to see me, we were such good friends last I saw you. Has Katya spoken so harshly about me?" Violet said with feigned innocence._

_"You tried to.. you almost.." The young girl said, her white dress seeming to drown her, her crown heavy on her head, and the room feeling small. "Katya!" She screamed, praying for someone to hear her._

_"Shut up you stupid girl!" Violet said, running to the girl with fire in her eyes._

_Trixie tried to push her away, clearly surprising the demon with her strength. What she had not expected however was for Violet to be able to grab hold of her. Only then did she realize that the sigil of Lilith was only a protection a demon could place upon a human, and that she herself was no longer human. Tears filled her eyes as Violet managed to place silver cuffs around her wrists due to Trixie's surprise at the woman being able to touch her at all, the metal digging into her skin as she pulled against them._

_"KATYA! SASHA! HEEELP!" She yelled with everything she had._

_"Shut up! You pathetic child!" Violet scolded before putting something in the girl's mouth._

_It had a bitter taste, the demon having to force Trixie to swallow it as white foam started to pour out of the her mouth. It burned her throat as it made it's way down before she lost consciousness._

When she had awakened she had found herself surrounded by guards. They stripped her down in the most degrading way before they locked her away and chained her arms and legs. The chains made her feel weak, as if all energy was being drained from her. 

Oh, how she wished to be wrapped up in the warmth of Katya's arms instead. How she wanted to be curled up in their bed, cozy and safe.

She had thought the nightmare to be over and so she had not been wary of her surroundings. After all, how could she have forseen that someone would so boldly attack her at her own wedding?

Was this their destiny?

To be ripped apart over and over again?

Her heart felt dark, their unending love which others could turn into a curse seeming to rip her apart from the inside. The worst part of it all was that all Trixie could do was to helplessly wait, send her longing with the rain and hope for Katya to find her.

She knew she could not die, so that was no concern. But what worse punishment is there than an eternal life away from the person you love?

None. 

There is none at all.

And yet, Trixie would rather feel the unending heartbreak for forever than to have never known true love. The pure beauty of being in love and being loved so truly was something she'd never give up, nor wish away even if it hurt her heart to remember.

If her destiny had lead to this cell being her never-ending prison, she would still treasure it as a happy ending. She was willing to get hurt just to remember Katya. She was willing to live inside her cage of eternal winter if it meant that the memories of their beautiful nights remained.

Still, she hoped someone would find her. Prayed that Katya would free her and that their nightmare would soon end. 

_"Katya.. please save me."_ She whispered weakly to herself, her voice shaking from the cold. Her words bounced off the wall of ice in front of her, but no response came.


	46. There Will Be Blood

"The girl has arrived in her cell at Jeboulin." Ezerishin told the council members.

"Good, then peace shall come. Well done, Violet. You were successful this time. You have earned your freedom." Keorishin said.

"Thank you, Your Divine Grace." The demon said with a slight bow.

"Aurora, where is your sister? I do not know her to be late." Keorishin asked.

"I do not know, I have not seen her." The woman replied.

"That is very unlike her. She never acts out." Ezerishin spoke.

"Quite curious indeed." The other God agreed. "But at least our problem is solved." Keorishin added.

Suddenly thunder rang out as the golden sun turned bright red. The light blue sky turned dark, clouds covering it up before lightning started to strike the heavenly land. The white walls were now burning red and orange, screams of panic filling the halls as people searched for the source.   
The council rose from their seats and stepped back in terror as a shadow walked out from the decay. From flames and ashes she rose, smoke surrounding her as her hellfire burnt the once holy land. She could smell their fear, see their certain deaths and their blood on the floor. Their fate was sealed. She was their Reaper, their executioner, their judge and their jury. 

"Ye..Yekaterina?" Ezerishin asked in terror, his eyes wide as is body shook in fear. 

"Hello дорогие. Did you miss me?" Katya asked sarcastically, her eyes dark and burning with anger. Anyone who saw her would start to count their blessings for her expression showed no mercy and only bloodlust. 

"No? I thought you might have, you certainly worked hard to grab my attention. I thought we were done with these silly games, but clearly you have reached a new low." The High Priestess added as she walked up to Keorishin, mocking him and showing her strength by running her exposed claws down the side of his cheek, threatening to rip the skin open.

"You can not hurt us." Aurora spoke boldly.

"Oh really? Do you think I would be here if that were true?" Katya said as she flicked her arm out, splitting open the girl's abdomen in a violent move. She screamed out in pain as she fell to the ground, her blood starting to stain the white marble floor. 

"But h-how?" The girl cried.

"Well, let's see shall we? You all conspired to kill a human and you all attempted to do so multiple times. Did you really think that the oldest law of the Gods could be sidestepped by something as simple as ordering someone else to do your dirty work? You read the prophecy but you did not take a second to try to understand it. What you have done out of fear of the prophecy happening is what brought this upon you. You have sealed your own fate. And I, High Priestess Yekaterina Petrovna of the Realm of Darkness, I am in my full right to bring upon your Judgement Day. So say your last prayers and repent, for you have sinned against your own laws. Demons may be the bringer of darkness, but Gods? Gods are the true evil of this world." Katya proclaimed. 

Just then her eyes traveled to where Violet stood. The demon was clearly trying to sneak away, but Katya would not let her escape. In a swift move she tied the demon up in snake-like rope from head to toe. 

"Where are you going, Violet? You were so keen on playing with me that day in the library, what changed?" The demon mocked, a dark smirk on her lips. 

"P-ple-please Yekaterina, you must understand.. I only wanted my freedom.." The once confident demon cried.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I am not in a merciful mood." Katya said simply before snapping her fingers which caused the rope surrounding the girl to catch fire, a blue flame devouring the demon who screamed out as her skin burned. 

"Now, what shall I do about you boys?" Katya said in a falsely cheerful tone as she clasped her hands together.   
"Your darling Aurora seems to have bled out. Such a pity... Well, she always was more bark than bite." The demon spoke as she stepped on the girl's cheek with her shoe, moving her lifeless head from side to side to bother the council members. She only moved her foot away once she remembered that the girl's sister had in fact helped her, and so she should at least show her a small amount of decency for the sake of Aurelia. 

"Do not be so bold, Yekaterina. Remember who you are speaking to." Ezerishin said, but the demon only laughed darkly. She dug her claws into the man's shoulders before pushing him down on his knees, leaving large cuts on his skin.

"No, you should remember who you are talking to, Ezerishin!" She roared, the burning flames in the room growing larger with her increasing anger. "I am the Eternal Ruler, the blood of the Prince of Darkness runs thickly through my veins, and I shall bring upon your destruction as is my right to do. You may attempt to harm me, but you will find it to be futile." Katya said confidently as she formed a crown of flames in her hands. 

"Show mercy, we may have misunderstood, but we did what we did to protect the realms." Ezerishin said, clearly attempting to keep his voice from shaking. 

"No, you did what you did out of fear of my power. If you had thought it through, you would have known that I did not wish destruction. But you attacked the one thing I love, like monsters you went after an innocent and locked her away." Katya told him as she slashed her claws across his face, sending him to the ground yelping in pain as he held onto the deep wound.

"Yekaterina, see reason. This is not justice." Keorishin said, seeming surprisingly calm, and yet his eyes showed his fear. 

"I do not care about justice, I care about revenge. And since you have always wanted to act as a King of Gods, I shall give you a gift;" The demon spoke darkly, seeing the man's calm exterior disappear . "A crown." She said as she placed the burning crown upon the God's head.

He screamed as he attempted to pull it away and desperately sent out burst of energy towards Katya, but it did nothing to harm her. His power was unable to cause even a scratch upon the demon's skin, and soon his lifeless form fell to the ground. 

"You...You will pay for this!" Ezerishin yelled.

"No, дорогой. I will pay for nothing. But do not fear, the council will be rebuilt. Aurelia will lead it with a kind and just heart." Katya told him with a smirk, knowing that he would be furious to learn that their own member had turned against them.

"Aurelia?!" 

"Yes, the darling girl came to inform me of your wicked plans, and so she will be spared." Katya said. "You however, you will die here along with your fellow members, and the council's unjust reign will end. You will all burn in the eternal fires of Hell, where there is no way in or out except but to die at the hand of the Ruler of the Damned." Katya said, as she lifted her hand.

"N-n-no, p-please..." 

"Goodbye, Ezerishin." She said calmly before she made fifty snakes of fire appear, all biting his skin and injecting his blood with flames and burning his skin as they traveled across his form, whilst he twisted and turned and screamed in agony. 

His death was slow, painful, and Katya stood by and enjoyed it seeing as he was who had assisted Violet in her crimes. He had the chance to change the course of things, but did nothing, and so Katya smiled as she watched his light flicker out as the snakes devoured him completely.

It was over. The second attack on the Realm of Light was finished, and Katya stood there victorious, surrounded by blood, ashes and flames.


	47. Melting Under Blue Light

Trixie could hear footsteps coming, barely managing to lift her head to listen due to exhaustion. She was cold, colder than she had ever been in her entire life. Her entire body felt as if it had turned to ice. Her bare feet had turned numb, the thin underdress doing nothing to protect her from the freezing cell. 

She could hear voices, she thought, or maybe she was just imagining things.

Katya? 

No, it could not be her. 

Suddenly the ice wall started to melt, the barrier coming down as warm air started to stream into the small cell. And there on the other side she could see two women, one whom she did not know, and one all too familiar.

"Oh my god... Don't worry, Trixie, we're gonna get you out." Red lips spoke to her.

"K-katya?" She asked weakly, almost believing herself to be hallucinating.

"Yeah, it's me, кукла." Katya said as she stepped into the cell, a tear falling down her cheek as she viewed the fragile state Trixie was in.   
"What have they done to you?" The demon added, more to herself than anyone else as she caressed the girl's cheek. 

"Katya, please step back a little so I can free her." The unfamiliar woman spoke. 

"Of course. It's going to be okay, Trixie. Everything will be allright." Katya promised with a kiss to the chained girl's cheek before she stepped away so the Goddess could free her.

"Hello Beatrice, my name is Aurelia. Could you please lift your head up for me? I do not want to risk any harm to come upon you." Aurelia spoke. 

Trixie followed instructions, lifting her head up as the Goddess started to work on her shackles. They were thick and required more power than Aurelia had ever used. If she was the one who had put them on then their removal would have been easy. Still, she knew that she was their only hope as a demon had no chance of removing them, and so she concentrated all her power on each one until all of them had finally fallen to the ground.

The Goddess sat down in exhaustion, and at the very same moment Trixie almost fell forward, no longer being held up by the chains. But Katya caught her in a swift move, lifting her up bridal style. 

"I-I feel so we-weak... I was so scared.. I.."

"I know, Trixie, I know. I promise, it's over, for real this time. No one will ever hurt you again. I swear it." Katya told her before placing a soft kiss on the girl's forehead. 

"Are you allright, Aurelia?" The demon asked as the Goddess began to stand up.

"Yes, it was more difficult than expected, but I will be fine. How is the Realm of Light?" Auralia said.

"Not a pretty sight, I am afraid." Katya replied, feeling a little guilty about the bloodbath she had left.

"It is to be expected.... even so, it will be difficult to see." The Goddess said, sorrow clouding her tone.

"I am sorry, Aurelia. I should have shown more mercy for your sake." 

"No, you did what you needed to. They had their warnings, they just refused to listen. I hope I can rebuild a realm that can live along side yours in harmony." Auralia spoke, as always remaining kindhearted and forgiving.

"I hope so too. Let this be a new beginning for all of us." Katya replied.

"Truly. I shall see you soon, Yekaterina. Now, take her somewhere warm, she must be freezing." 

"Goodbye for now, Aurelia." The High Priestess said before transporting herself and the shivering girl in her arms away from Jeboulin, leaving the horrors of the last couple of days behind.

The nightmare was finally over, Trixie was back in her arms, fragile but alive and safe. Exhaustion had caused the angel to fall asleep, so Katya carefully layed her down on their bed. She took off her damaged and grimy undress and exchanged it for a warm nightgown with a robe on top. On the girl's feet she put large, warm socks, before she wrapped Trixie up in warm blankets. 

"Rest well, my angel. I love you." Katya said with a soft goodnight kiss to the girl's forehead. She sat down on a chair next to the bed, holding Trixie's hand in her own, not daring to let the girl out of her sight again.


	48. Under Your Protection

Katya looked at her tired angel as she slept. Even in her current worn out state Trixie remained as beautiful as ever in the demon's eyes.   
She had slept for almost twelve hours now, but Katya found it unsurprising considering she could not have gotten much rest whilst locked in the cell. Trixie may no longer be human, but she still needed time to recover after being drained so heavily of energy. That was the worst part of the cells in Jeboulin, Katya thought, the fact that the chains drew the life-force out of you while you were held captive. For a demon the aftereffectswould not be much, they would most commonly use their abilities to heal up quite quickly, but Trixie was neither human nor demon, she was simply an eternal being, and so the chains affected her greatly.

"W-where am I?" Trixie asked as her eyes fluttered open. "Katya.. you're here." She sighed happily as she saw the other blonde, her voice weak but content. Trixie then remembered Aurelia and Katya freeing her, and she squeezed Katya's hand with a smile once she realized she was safe.

"Hi кукла, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, but better, stronger than I did when you found me." She said, her voice coming out more normal.

"That's good, I was so worried." Katya said honestly as she pushed away some strands of hair from the young girl's face.

"How bad was it?" Trixie asked.

"What do you mean?" The demon said, but she knew what Trixie was referring to. She also knew that even tho the girl was just as angry at the Gods as her, she would not have been even half as brutal as Katya had if she was the one to punish them.

"You know what I mean. I heard you and Aurelia talking, I know you attacked the Realm of Light." 

"It wasn't pretty... It was actually quite gruesome." Katya admitted, her mind going to Aurelia who would have to see her council members and her sister in a bloodbath. "I was just so angry.. and scared.. I wanted them to suffer for everything they've done to harm you. I couldn't show mercy. The prophecy was right about me, about us, I attacked them." Katya said. 

"Well, I can't really blame you, or pretend like I'm not happy that they're gone. I feel bad for Aurelia tho, she's a Goddess right?" 

"Yeah, she is. She was a part of the council, her sister was too. She's the reason I could free you so quickly, she told us who took you. I also wouldn't have been able to get you out of that cell without her help. So I feel bad too, it would have been nice to not have to send her back to her sister's corpse. But I couldn't risk them going after you again. You are my world, I need you safe." Katya said before kissing Trixie's wrist lovingly.

"You're my world too." Trixie replied as she sat up, having regained some strength. "Everything's gonna be okay now, right?" 

"Yeah Trixie, everything's going to be okay. It will be you and me, forever. As soon as your health is back we're going to fill that hall with people again, and you'll walk down the aisle and become my wife. And I'm gonna swear to love you eternally before everyone, and you'll spend the rest of your days on that throne beside me as _Обещанная жена тьмы_." Katya promised.

Trixie remembered that title vaguely. It was so long ago now, but she remembered the teacup having the same words written in artistic writing and the owner translating them.

 _"The promised wife of darkness."_ Trixie said with a smile as she thought about how far they'd come. 

"How did you know?" Katya said surprised.

"Jinkx translated it when she gave me the teacup in her shop. Don't really know how I remembered it..."

"My clever little librarian." Katya said as she placed an arm around the girl and kissed the top of her head.

"Ah, I miss books." Trixie sighed as she leaned into Katya.

"I actually have a surprise for you in regards to that, but you're going to have to wait until you're all healed up." 

"Nooo, show me now." Trixie whined cutely. Katya laughed warmly at her and booped her nose.

"Nope, not until you're well. You're going to have to be patient, кукла." Katya told the pouting girl.

"Kaaatyaaa."

"Trixie, you'll be healed soon enough, but you have to stay in bed until then." The demon insisted.

"Okay..." Trixie said, her pout remaining. 

"Okay, Miss Pouty. How about this? I'll read you any book you want until you're well." Katya suggested, which caused the girl to immediately perk up.

"Really?" Trixie asked like an excited child, gaining a nod in response. The young girl leaned forward and captured the demon's lips in hers, loving how they fit together perfectly.

"I love you so much." Trixie said.

"I love you too, милая."


	49. Roses and Candlelight

"Ready?" Sasha asked Trixie as the young girl corrected her veil and crown.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Trixie said, gaining a nod in response before the demon started to head out the door. "And Sasha.."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for staying to watch over me this time." Trixie said with a giggle, remembering what had happened at her last wedding ceremony.

"It was my pleasure, Beatrice." Sasha replied. 

Trixie followed the demon out of the dressing room and down the hallway. As soon as they were outside of the hall the doors flung open and music played. Tears filled her eyes as she saw Katya waiting for her at the front of the room and looking more radiant then ever before. 

She walked down the aisle, her smile growing as she stepped closer and closer to Katya. 

Her love.  
Her light.  
Her forever.

"You look so beautiful." Katya said, taking Trixie's hands in hers.

"You do too, you look absolutely stunning." The young girl replied.

Madam Galina smiled at them before she held her arms out, lighting a thousand candles all around the hall. Trixie looked around in surprise, finding the star-like glow of them to be endlessly beautiful against the hundreds of flowers that filled the room.

"Today is a day of celebration. A celebration of both the future of our realm, and a celebration of the love between these two women. Yekaterina, Beatrice, you have been blessed by the hands of destiny and gifted with the bond of eternal love. And we are privileged to witness and celebrate that love here today." Madam Galina spoke before she held up a golden chalice decorated with rubies. She put it on a high pedestal in front of her and placed a bottle and a ribbon next to it.

"In this cup I pour the Wine of Vila, to signify your hearts flowing as one, and how you shall rely and heal eachother through hardships. Around it I tie the Ribbon of Danitsa, to signify the bond between you, and how you shall brighten eachother's days like the morning star brightens the sky. Now, please recite your promises to eachother." The old demon said before handing the chalice to Katya first.

"My dearest darling Trixie, you are the most incredible person I have ever met. You've been tossed into a world that you knew nothing about and you've been harmed so many times since I entered your life, and yet you've welcomed me into your heart. I promise that from now on we will have peace, and there will be more good days than bad ones. I never thought I would experience true love, but you snuck your way into my heart. To quote one of your favorite poems; _Just then, I am like Newton's apple. I rolled towards her without stopping until I fell on her, with a thump. My heart keeps bouncing between the sky and the ground._ That's truly what it feels like, Trixie. It feels like my heart is bouncing between the earth and sky every time you're near me, and I can't believe I'll get to have you by my side for forever. You make me better, but you also understand me better than anyone else. I love you, and I promise that I always will." Katya said before drinking the wine and handing the cup to a teary-eyed Trixie.

"I love you so much.. I'm sorry, I'm really emotional now." Trixie said with a giggle through her tears making the hall fill with heartwarming laughter from everyone else too. Katya reached over to brush away some of the girl's tears before Trixie started to speak again.

"Katya, before you came into my life, I thought I'd be alone forever. You turned my world upside down, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. Dating you has been an adventure to say the least, but what's the point of life if Risk is just a boardgame, right? No one has ever cared for me like you do, and even with everything we've been through I wouldn't change a thing. All my life I've been looking for someone to shed some light in my world, I just never imagined that the Priestess of Darkness would be the one to do it. There are moments when I still don't know if all this is real, because a part of me still can't believe that someone like you has given me their heart, so I thank the hands of fate every morning for tangling our lifelines together. I can't give you much, but I can and have given you my heart, and it will always belong to you no matter what the future brings. I promise to do my best to support you, rule with you, and make your days brighter. But most of all I promise to love you unconditionally, now and forever." The brown eyed girl said before lifting the cup to her pink lips and drinking the fruity wine. 

"Those bonded by the gifts of Vila and Danitsa shall never be separated, their hearts forever protected by the love they hold for eachother. All hail The High Priestess and Eternal Ruler Yekaterina Petrovna and the Promised Wife of Darkness Beatrice Mattel, may their love be as eternal as their lives." Madam Galina announced before gesturing for Katya to kiss her bride. 

"May their love be eternal!" The crowd of people repeated.

Katya wrapped her arms around Trixie's waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss which quickly turned so intense that the crown cheered and whistled at them whilst Trixie's cheeks grew a deep shade of red.

No one could say what the future would hold, but both girls knew that the best thing they ever did was meeting eachother and trusting in destiny. They knew their love for eachother would never change, their hearts forever intertwined. And so they knew their love would burn like an eternal flame.


	50. The Inevitable Miracle

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Katya said.

Trixie's eyes fluttered open and she gasped as she saw the room they were in. Shelves upon shelves of books surrounded them and in the middle on a pedestal stood the first book they had read together; _"If There's A Word More Powerful Than Love"._

On the other side of the room was a large fireplace with two comfy chairs in front of it, one pink and one red, and above the fireplace was the painting of Lilith and Eve that had been in Katya's apartment. 

"It's.. this.. Katya, this is incredible." Trixie said in awe.

"Consider it my wedding gift to you, I had it built since you can't really work at the library anymore now." Katya told the girl.

Traveling between realms was easy for Katya, but for Trixie it was exhausting. On top of that, the young girl had new responsibilities in the Realm of Darkness which would take time to get used to so continuing to work at the library had proven to be impossible.

"Thank you, so much. I really love it. It makes me feel a lot more at home here." The brown eyed girl said.

"That's good, I want you to be happy here." The demon replied.

"Katya, I'll be happy just by you being here. You're my world now." 

Katya put her arms around the girl's waist and pulled her in for a kiss, letting all her emotions go into it. 

"I love you, кукла." She said as the kiss ended.

"I love you too." Trixie replied.

Their small collection of scars from the hardships they had been through meant nothing when their paradise had finally arrived. The bond between them shone beautifully like in a dream, and would continue to do so for the rest of their lives. Their glowing aurora blue promises shining until the end of time. 

Trixie had fears for the future, but none of those were related to any doubt in Katya. She was not one who could easily rule, especially not a place like Hell, but she was finding her way. And together they were making the new era of the Realm of Darkness.

Aurelia was doing the same in the Realm of Light. Rebuilding the realm itself, and the bond between the realms. A new council had been formed, and there was peace and respect between Light and Darkness.   
It had proven to make both realms stronger, all of them far more powerful than before. Katya had truly brought on a new time of prosperity.

The pair sat down in their chairs as Katya lit the fireplace with a flick of her wrist. She made the book from the pedestal appear in her hands, opening it and finding the place they had left off.

"We talked about reading more of this together, remember?" Katya said.

"I remember, and from what I recall, it was my turn so give it here." Trixie said with a giggle as she reached out her hand. Katya laughed a little and gave it to the girl, who promptly started to read as they sat there in the glow of warming fire, under the watchful eyes of Lilith and Eve.

 _"How did we manage to come this far together? Were we able to reach love because we walked through such lovely moments together?  
An inevitable miracle.   
I've come to believe that there is no such thing as a coincidence in love. I've come to trust that the universe calculates even the littlest things such as the wing stroke of a butterfly in order to make two people fall in love.   
I suppose I didn't want to think that we met by a mere coincidence."_ Trixie read.

 _"So, the only thing I can do is do my best to love you..."_ Katya said with her as they smiled at eachother. 

Their love shining like shimmering starlight between them. The inevitable miracle that the hands of destiny had put in motion had finally come to fruition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story and for all the support it had received! It truly means alot♡
> 
> I have a new Trixya book coming out (the first chapter is out already) called "We Can Solve For X", so please consider checking that out ♡
> 
> Love you all so much♡
> 
> \- Annie


End file.
